One Night Everything Changes
by EagleStrigi
Summary: One sake bottle changes the couples life for ever. How will they handle the news, arrival and changes? Mpreg, Lemon.
1. After the Drinking party

**AN: As this is my first Fanfic I should thank everyone who review this, please say if it is good or bad. I live in Sweden so that's why my English sucks, I'm 13, but I thank Google translate for being made! X3 Happy Reading!**

What happens after twenty minutes at the bar...

Byakuya looked up on his lieutenant for a while before getting back to his paperwork.

"Abarai, stop daydream and get back to work." Byakuya said with his normal cold voice.

"Hai taichou..." _bossing me around like this... _Renji thought as he got back to work.

_He always got that cold voice and he is never smiling, but under it I know he is a warm person. He probably took Hisana's death like it was his fault... what am I thinking, Abarai Renji, stop it and get back to work. _Renji looked down on his paperwork but not for long, after a few seconds he looked up on his taichou again.

Byakuya could feel Renji's eyes on him and looked up "Abarai," he stood up and walked to his lieutenant "I can see you can't work, take the rest of the day of" Byakuya took the staple of paper from Renji's desk and was on his way to walk back when he suddenly was stopped by Renji who held Byakuya's wrist.

"Taichou, is something disturbing you?" the lieutenant asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I will stay here... with you... until everything is done." Renji let go of Byakuya's wrist, took the papers from Byakuya and started to work again.

"R-Renji, can I ask you something?" the noble sat down on a chair beside Renji's desk.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to ask?" the lieutenant looked up with his normal grin over his face.

"Um... you gonna go out to drink later, ne?" Byakuya's cheek's got flushed.

"Aha, and..."

"Is it... okay if I come... with you?"

"Yeah, but let's finish this first" Renji looked down on his paperwork and started to work. Byakuya walked back to his desk as the flush on his cheeks started to go away.

_Taichou did just blush! Wow... he never said yes when I asked him, but now he's asking me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" a while later that evening "

"Renji, are you done yet?" the noble sat on the chair and waited for his lieutenant to finish his work.

"Aha..." was the answer he got. "Finished!" the lieutenant shouted so Byakuya got scared so he jumped up.

"Don't scream in the office." the noble got up and walked out of the room.

"Sorry Taichou" Renji followed the noble out of the 6 division quarters, and the he showed the way to the pub.

"Renji, how did you get Kuchiki Taichou to come with you?" Rangiku asked and looked at Byakuya.

"Come in, I fixed a table for us!" Hisagi waved from inside to Rangiku, Kira, Byakuya and Renji.

"Ah, we'll come!" Rangiku shouted and pushed them in.

" after twenty minutes of laughter and bottle sake after sake "

"Rangiku," Renji said still quite sober. "You have been drinking over two bottles now" Renji hold the two bottles up and showed her.

"Yeah, so what, Kira how many have you been drinking?" Rangiku looked on Kira who had a red blush over his cheeks and looked back with a drunken glance.

"I don't know, who keeps count?" Kira looked around until he fell asleep on the floor.

"He gonna have a hell of a headache for over a month after that many bottles of sake..." Renji said looking at the ten empty bottles.

"Aha... not again Kira." Hisagi sighs as he gets Kira to stand up. "I guess I have to take Kira home, he will throw up here like last time otherwise." Hisagi takes Kira on his back and walks out.

"Oi, Shuuhei!" Rangiku shouts and runs out after them.

"Renji," Byakuya said with a drunken voice. "Where is the Toilet?"

"Taichou!" Renji sees the noble totally drunk after a bottle sake, his cheeks was pink.

"Taichou, come here..." _he probably doesn't drink so often, but he couldn't even take one bottle until he got totally drunk. _Renji thought as he helped his drunken Taichou out and to his room, in the 6 division's quarter.

"Thanks Renji, come and lay here with me." the noble says and lies down in his bed.

"Taichou, are you serious?" Renji turned around to meet Byakuya's eyes.

"Please, Renji, I know you want to..."

"Taichou, you aren't so tolerant, ne, and you must be really drunk right now." Renji says as he gets in bed, smiling until everything went black.

" the next morning in the 6 division's quarter, Kuchiki taichou's room. "

Renji opens his eyes and finds himself in the bed with Byakuya.

"Taichou, get up, it's ti-" he got interrupted when Byakuya throws himself up and runs to the toilet in the room, nearly running into the wall then the door.

Renji got up and realized their clothes around the bed, then realize he was naked.

He dresses quickly and is finished just when he hears Byakuya throw up in the bathroom.

"Taichou, are you okay!" the lieutenant runs to the bathroom and finds Byakuya sitting on all four emptying his stomach.

"Maybe... I shouldn't... drink again." he looks up on his lieutenant and get meet by a shocked glance.

"T-taichou, w-why are y-you n-naked?" Renji asks before he realizes he is staring at him. _I wanna look away but I can't, he is kinda sexy. Have I always been looking at him this this way._

When Renji said that Byakuya looks down at himself before he grabs a towel, fast like hell, and closes the door.

Byakuya steps into the shower and tries to remember the night, not even one scene came to his mind.

Renji waits in the room until Byakuya would be done. _What is wrong with me, why was we both naked when we woke up, since when did I get these feelings for him? _"T-taichou, I'll go to the office, I have to ask you one thing-" once again he got interrupted by the door in to the bathroom that opened.

"Wait, Renji, do you remember anything from last night?" Byakuya comes out from the bathroom.

"Um... you don't remember either?" Renji sat down on the bed he woke up in this morning.

"Uh, wait I have to get dressed first." Byakuya grabbed his shikashou and the captain haori and get dressed.

"Taichou, I think I have a clue about what happened last night..." the lieutenant says after Byakuya had sat down beside him.

"Tell me." the noble looks down when he felt Renji taking his hand. When Byakuya looks up, he meets a kiss from his lieutenant.

"That's what happened, and much more..." Renji got a light blush on his cheek. "I'm sorry taichou." Renji looks away.

"It's okay, keep going, it was nice." Byakuya leans forward and kisses the lieutenant on his lips. "Renji..."

"Hmm... what..."

"I... I... ahh.." Byakuya couldn't say anything as the kiss got more passionate.

"Keep the... words taichou..." Renji slowly took his arms around Byakuya's waist.

**Ohh~~"Fangirlscream" I wonder how it will go now "Giggle", this is just the first Chapter and it will come more, but as I gonna be gone for the whole week soon It maybe only will come 3 to 6 chapters later, this was made in one day, or rather 5 hours. Bye for now~~ X3**


	2. The confession

**AN: Since the first chapter got really short ( better than that ya' have to read one chapter for an hour ) I'm gonna put in some more details that hopefully will get this chapter not only longer but more interesting. Wish ya' happy reading! X3 Read in the end to please! X3 .net/u/2022854/Spunky0ne here is the link to the one who gave me the idea' about soul mates, You have to read her fanfic about ByeRen, it is really good! X3**

The confession

"Ahh... Taichou..." Renji moaned. _This will get embarrassing if it continues, but I don't wanna miss this chance._

"Renji... we should stop... really..." the noble pulled away. "We will not talk about this ever again." and with that he made his way to the office as if nothing had happened. _What was I just doing?_

Renji soon followed him.

" one month later "

"Taichou!" Renji shouted as he looked into their office and waited to get scolded for coming late. _Where did he go? _Renji thought as he walked for his own room, he suddenly sees Byakuya's door to his room open.

Renji walked into the room. "Taichou?" he said quiet as he looked at the captain haori, Byakuya's _oh so important _scarf and tekkou hanging on the chair in the room. _Why would he not put them on the first thing in the morning? _Renji looked beside on the table and saw his Kenseikan lying there.

"Gah..." it suddenly hears from the bathroom. Then someone was coughing.

"Taichou?" Renji slowly walks to the door and knocks. "Taichou?" he doesn't get an answer but he hears it is him. He makes no un-nesecarly thinking and is just about to open the door when Byakuya comes out.

"Ah, Abarai," he starts and goes to lie down in his bed. "What do you want?" he lies down and sighs out.

"Are you okay?" Renji walks to the bed and sits down beside his taichou, who is looking straight in to his pillow.

"More or less, but this morning I suddenly felt sick." Byakuya looked up at his lieutenant and then back into his pillow. "Go to the office, I will come later when I feel better..."

"Stay here and rest, I will take care of the work today." Renji looked at his pale taichou and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

_I'm glad for him, but will he really get the work done, I guess I also have to rewrite it when I feel better... hopefully I will get better soon, but as it seems like now I think I rather stay in bed, that or go to see Unohana taichou. _Byakuya thought as he slowly fell asleep.

"I don't think it is because of that time, he got drunk so quick but one bottle shouldn't be that bad, I feel more sorry for Kira who has to work, even when he had headache for two weeks from the same time... but didn't taichou get better just a week ago?" Renji said to himself when he suddenly looks up to see Unohana stand there.

"Ah, thanks for coming Unohana taichou!" Renji gets up fast and bows in front of her.

"Who was it I would examine?" she asks and smiles.

Renji stood up fast. "Um... a month ago Kuchiki taichou got quite drunk and had a headache till about a week ago, he also threw up cause of that for a while, it stooped but now when I was coming here and went into his room... he... well he was kinda pale so I'm worried about him." Renji explained and kinda blushed when he thought about what they had been doing when they got back to Byakuya's room.

"Can you take me to him so will I see what I can do about it?" Unohana held the door for Renji as he walked out from the office and towards Byakuya's room. He suddenly sees Byakuya go for the office.

"Taichou, I told you to rest." Renji hurried forward to him and looks at the pale face. "Here go back so will Unohana taichou take a look at you."

"Renji can I say one thing to you?" Byakuya looked at Unohana taichou. "Unohana taichou, you will confirm this for me after I say you will, just wait outside, please." Byakuya walked back to his room where his other stuffs still hangs and lies on the chair and table.

"_**WHAT!**__"_ Renji screams. "You are kidding, ne?"

"Um... I guess it sounds weird but it is the truth." Byakuya looked up on him. "I can tell you the truth, but don't tell anyone."

"I promise, just make it short otherwise I will fall asleep." Renji smiled.

"Um... when two meets, no matter what gender, one of them can get pregnant, then they are bonded as Soul mates, and now... we are bonded as soul mates and... I think I'm pregnant."

"We'll let Unohana taichou decide that, but you got to have woman organs to have a child right?" Renji looked down on him like if he was sitting there like a big question mark.

"Yeah and that is what I kinda have, it happens to the one who... yeah you understand." Byakuya blushed as he looked up on Renji with a smile.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" Unohana asked from the other side of the door.

"Ah sorry Unohana taichou, come in." Renji looked on Byakuya and then back at Unohana. "You sure you wanna do this, taichou?"

"Unohana..." Byakuya started and told her the long more detailed explanation, than what he told Renji.

As he was done he looked on Renji who had fallen asleep. "Yeah and that's why I have you to check if I'm pregnant." Byakuya looked at Unohana and got red in his face.

"Please lie down and take your hakama of." Unohana said and watched as he did that. "Open your Kimono to please."

"Hai..." _why would I have to do that?_ Byakuya looked on the sleeping Renji.

"This may hurt a bit, Kuchiki taichou..." she said and pressed quite hard on his abdomen, she took a syringe from the bag she had with her.

Byakuya stared on it for a while.

"Kuchiki taichou, don't move now okay." Unohana pressed on his abdomen again, not so hard but it did hurt.

Byakuya grabbed the sheets around him as he felt a sting in his abdomen. He closed his eyes as she pushed it further into his abdomen. When she slowly pulled it out it was filled with some strange fluid.

"Hmm... Kuchiki taichou, I recall when I have the answers." she smiled and dried the blood off that slowly ran down his abdomen. "Bye for now Kuchiki taichou." she closed the door behind her.

_Why did I have to take my hakama of... _he looked on Renji who was fully awake and had his big grin over his face.

"I will get back to work, you stay here to rest, understand!" Renji gave Byakuya a light kiss before going out of the room.

_He was awake the whole time, he so gonna get scolded later._ Byakuya walked into the bathroom and took a shower to think on something else than the pain he still could feel in his abdomen. When he walked out he wore an dark blue yukata and started to brush out his hair, just then he remembered he hadn't been wearing his kenseikan for the whole day and thought it wouldn't matter if he didn't the rest of the day.

The silent got broken when Byakuya's stomach gave a gurgling sound from it. "I have been throwing up so much that I haven't eaten anything." Byakuya looked out through the door to see if anyone was there. He walked down the corridor to his office. "Abarai,"

_Oh shit, this can't be good._ "Hai, taichou!" Renji finished his paper and looked up at the pale man. "I told you to stay in bed and rest!" he yelled at Byakuya.

"I'm hungry." Byakuya looked up at Renji who stood in front of him, he was taller than Byakuya.

"Aha, what do you think I could do about that?" Renji looked down at him.

"I won't go until you fix something for me."

"Wait here..." Renji walked out of the office and leaved his taichou alone.

Baykuya looked at the papers that were done, it was quite many. "I won't scold him." Byakuya smiled and sat down and did the rest as he waited for Renji to come back with something for him.

"Here you go..." Renji gave him a bowl with ramen and a pair of eating sticks.

"Thank you, Reeenjiii!" Byakuya smiled and started to eat them with joy.

"Can you move so I can finish my work, Byaaakuuuya." _what is it with his happy mood, he have been smiling quite a lot now, sure I have been reading in the human world that when a person is pregnant he/she's emotion's change quickly, but it even made taichou sound happy and have a real smile..._

"What job?" Byakuya looked up on him with noodles in his mouth.

"I had so-" He looked on the empty desk. "Byakuya, did you just finish it?" Renji looked down at Byakuya who stood up and walked out of the room, with the bowl of ramen.

"What if I did, Reeenjiii." Byakuya walked out of the door and to his room, leaving Renji shocked on the office. As Byakuya walked down the hall eating his ramen some seated came around the corner and watched their taichou go by.

Byakuya smiled to them. "Hey!"

"Haaaah?" they stood there shocked as anyone would if they saw Kuchiki Byakuya, the cold emotionless taichou, smile.

Byakuya continued go to his room, he closed the door behind him. He sat down in his bed and ate the ramen. When the bowl was empty he put it beside his kenseikan on the table and lay down in the bed. He put one hand over his, so far, flat stomach, _will Renji marry me if I ask, I need the elder to accept it either way, Unohana will tell us if I even is pregnant, if I'm I will ask, otherwise I will kill him._

Byakuya was sleeping in his bed when he woke up by someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it...?" Byakuya said half sleeping.

"Abarai fukutaichou, Unohana got the answers."

"Come in the door is open." Byakuya sat up and looked at the door that was opened by Renji.

"Kuchiki taichou," Unohana was just behind Renji. Renji sat down beside his taichou, while Unohana stood in front of them.

"So..." Byakuya wanted to know if he was pregnant or not.

"Congratulations, Kuchiki taichou, it is confirmed, you are 3-4 weeks in to the pregnancy." Unohana said with a smile.

"Really!" Renji felt that he almost could faint.

"Yes, I'm serious." Unohana smiled with the typically smile instead now.

"Then I have to ask you one thing, Renji, I love you, and..." Byakuya blushed. "Do you.. wanna-"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do you wanna marry me?" Renji interrupted Byakuya who sat beside him totally shocked. "Please, I love you and every time I look at you, it feels like my heart will jump out of my chest. No, didn't sound right." Renji sat down on the floor and begged on his knees. "I'm serious, I really wanna marry you." Renji lifted his head to look at Byakuya.

"R-Renji," Byakuya got tears in his eyes, they slowly ran down his cheeks. "Of course I will... but, we need the elder of the Kuchiki clan to accept it."

Renji stood up and wiped Byakuya's tears away. "Since we are soul mates, and you are pregnant, they can't turn us down." Renji chocked a little.

"Renji..." Byakuya leaned slowly forward and kissed Renji's soft lips. "Aishiteru yo, Renji."

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya." Renji pulled away and smiled up on Byakuya. "Taichou, get dressed so will we go see the elder, now."

"Hai, Renji." Byakuya stood up and walked to take his shikashou, haori, tekkou, kenseikan and scarf. "Unohana, thank you, but you can go now." Renji said and opened the door.

"Kuchiki taichou, I wanna see you in two weeks to examine you and see how the baby is progressing." Unohana walked out of the door.

"Of course, but you aren't allowed to say this to anyone." Byakuya slowly took his yukata of.

"Hai, Kuchiki taichou." Unohana walked away and Renji closed the door and walked to Byakuya to help him dress.

"You are sure now, you really wanna marry me?" Renji took Byakuya's yukata and folded it.

"Yeah I'm really sure, it is your child so it wouldn't be fair if I married someone else, plus we are soul mates." Byakuya took his kimono and then the hakama on.

Renji helped him to tie the obi around his waist, to wrap the scarf around his beautiful neck, to brush his black hair and put in the kenseikan.

"Renji, you know that I do this every day and that I actually don't need your help." Byakuya put his haori and gloves on at last.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to touch you, before we goes to the Kuchiki manor." Renji answered and hugged Byakuya around his waist. Byakuya leaned his head back to meet his lieutenant's eyes. Renji slowly kissed him on his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" moments later at the Kuchiki manor "

"We will allow you two to marry, but, only cause you are soul mates." the elder looked at Byakuya and Renji who sat on the floor beside each other.

"Thank you." Byakuya was his own self again with his cold voice and emotionless expression.

"You are allowed to leave, but we need to know when you two will marry, in one week from now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" in Byakuya's room at the Kuchiki manor "

"Byakuya, if you are one month in the pregnancy and it is eight months and a week to New year, what do you say about getting married on New year?" Renji sat on Byakuya's bed and looked in the calendar

"It sounds good and by then we will have a baby hopefully." Byakuya looked through some papers on the table in the room.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Renji looked over his shoulder on Byakuya.

**Thanks for all of you that have read this far, Please review. I will start a vote for everyone to decide if it is going to be a boy or girl and if they are going to have twins. X3**

**This was longer than the other one, sorry for all the wrong spelling, but it will come more of course! XD**


	3. Examination and cravings

**AN: Now the next chapter is up! X3 YAY! Let's see... I hope it will go well when they are off to see Unohana. XD Wonder how I got Ukitake in this. X3 This is so much fun to write, um... Happy reading! X3**

Examination and cravings pt 1

"No nothing, I will go and say that we will marry on New year to them now!" Byakuya rushes out of the room and to the elders' room.

When Byakuya has told them when they will marry he walks out of the room and goes for the library. He walks around the big shelves and stops when he reached "P". "Pre, Preg, Pregna..." he looked through the books until he found the one he wanted. "Ah, there it is." He took the book out and started to read it. When he had read it a bit it he read it out loud. "In the first month you will feel sick, also called "Morning sickness", you will vomit, it happens whatever time at the day and you will have cravings for things you maybe don't eat otherwise, also it will be things you can't eat during the pregnancy. The morning sickness will often disappear after the first to second month, it can hold throughout the pregnancy. After a while into the pregnancy it can come what you call "False contractions", it isn't anything that happens to everyone, but they isn't anything like the real contractions comes. The false contractions often come in the fifth month but smaller ones comes all the time through the pregnancy. They help the body to get used to it, when you come closer to the birth they usually stop." Byakuya continued read the book.

"Taichou?" Renji came out of nowhere.

"R-Renji!" Byakuya closed the book and put it back where it stood before. "I was just about to leave." Byakuya stood up and walked out of the library.

Byakuya sighed out high when he lay down in his bed.

Renji knocked on the door. "Taichou, are you okay?"

"Renji, come in." Byakuya sat up in the bed and looked on the worried eyes Renji had, "Is this really okay with you, do you really love me so much that you will marry me?" Byakuya looked down in the bed.

"Why do you ask that, I really love you and that won't change, I promise, I won't leave your side no matter what." Renji sat down beside Byakuya and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "I read the book you read before, and... no nothing..."

"What?" Byakuya smiled a little.

"No it's nothing, see you later I have some work to do." Renji walked out of the room.

Byakuya was on his way to lay down when he felt a small twinge in his abdomen. He laid one hand on his stomach until the pain was gone and laid down in his bed. "False contractions..." he turned over to his side and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" moments later at the office, in the 6 division's quarters "

Renji sat and did the last paper when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Nii-sama- ah, Renji, where is Byakuya?" Rukia walked towards Renji when she stopped in front of Renji's desk.

"What is it Rukia?" Renji had just finished his paper and laid it aside.

"Have you seen Byakuya?" Rukia stood still in front of Renji. "Did he take the day of?"

"I said he should rest so he is probably at the Kuchiki manor, why."

"No I heard that he had been examined by Unohana, but she didn't want to tell me why so I thought I would ask him, but I will go look at the manor, bye Renji!" Rukia walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" moments later at the Kuchiki manor " (this is probably getting boring... )

Byakuya turned in the bed.

Rukia had lost herself in the manor again, but when she came to Byakuya's room she stood outside and hesitated before she knocked on the door. "Nii-sama, can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Byakuya answered as he was awake.

"Um... Unohana taichou said I would ask how you felt, but, when I asked why she said she wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Rukia sat down on the bed beside Byakuya. "Renji is acting like the captain for division 6 now. He is done with all the paper work and is on his way here now I think, but, does he know why you were examined by Unohana?"

"Y-yeah he knows, that's why he said I would take the day off." Byakuya closed his eyes. "I need to sleep, can you go?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, nii-sama!" Rukia shouted and stood up.

Byakuya felt sick again and walked to the toilet. "I will tell you later, I promise, can you go I need to be alone." Byakuya walked into the bathroom and closed the door, he waited until Rukia had closed the door. He sat on all four in the bathroom and emptied his stomach once again when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Renji said from outside. "I will come in." Renji opened the door and waited for Byakuya to come out from the bathroom.

Byakuya opened the door. "Renji, what do you want?" he walked to the bed when he felt the same pain in his stomach again, but this time it was a little stronger. Byakuya walked to the bed and lay down again with a hand over his stomach.

"Are you okay, taichou?" Renji walked to Byakuya's bed and sat down in front of him on the floor.

"Yeah, it's just some false contractions, it isn't so bad." Byakuya relaxed as the pain faded away.

"Yeah I read about them in the book, but they came quite early, ne?" Renji smiled and stroked Byakuya's cheek.

"Maybe because I'm not a woman, their body are made for this, mine isn't."

"Yeah, do you want anything?" Renji stood up and walked for the door.

"Can't you sleep with me here tonight?" Byakuya turned around so he could see Renji.

"S-sure, I will just get a new shikashou from my home." _is he serious,_ Renji thought when he walked out from the room.

When Renji comes back and walks in in the room, Byakuya was already sleeping. He slowly crawls down beside him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Renji lies down and falls asleep.

"Taichou, why are you up so early..." Renji says when he woke up by Byakuya, who was going on the toilet for the third time this night. Just a few seconds later he falls asleep again.

"I'm sorry Renji." Byakuya says when he lays down again and falls asleep to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" two weeks later "

"Taichou..." Renji says and tries to wake Byakuya. "splash" it sounds when Renji throws water at him.

"Renjiii!" Byakuya runs to the bathroom and gets a towel. "Renji, today I won't allow you to go on lunch until you have finished your work!" He comes out with a brush and his kenseikan and gives them to Renji.

"Is this also part of the punishment?" Renji says while he starts brushing Byakuya's hair.

"Yes." Byakuya says while Renji puts the kenseikan in the hair.

"Taichou we gonna see Unohana taichou today you know, so let's get over with the work quickly today." Renji sighs when he finally is done with the kenseikan.

"I know Abarai fukutaichou." Byakuya smiled and stood up.

"Let's go, taichou." Renji opened the door.

"R-Renji... wait... khh..." Byakuya said chipping for air. "Renji..."

"Taichou, is it another false contraction?" Renji asks and runs to Byakuya who is sitting on the floor.

"Maybe..." Byakuya tried to breathe calmer as the pain faded away. "It was much stronger than any other time, so I wanna see Unohana taichou now, Renji."

"Okay, come here." Renji helped Byakuya up and flash stepped to 4 divisions' quarter.

Renji tried to not be seen by anyone as he flash stepped as fast he could with Byakuya who got carried by him.

"Renji, you can let me down, I'm fine now." Byakuya said and got putted down by Renji. The two of them flash stepped faster now to 4 divisions head quarter.

They walked through the corridors to find someone they knew.

"Ah, Hanatarou!" Renji shouts when he sees Hanatarou.

"Abarai fukutaichou, Kuchiki taichou, what are you doing here?" Hanatarou stops and looks up on them.

"Taichou was supposed to see Unohana taichou, but we don't exactly know where she is right now." Renji looks back at Byakuya who blushes.

"Ah, come I will take you to her, I have to leave her some papers either way so." Hanatarou laughs.

"Thanks, Hanatarou." Renji walks after Hanatarou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" later outside Unohana's office "

"Here it is." Hanatarou says and knocks at the door. "I'm coming in." he opens the door.

"Good morning Hanatarou, Abarai fukutaichou and Kuchiki taichou." Unohana smiles and takes the papers from Hanatarou. "Thank you, Hanatarou, you can go now."

"Hai, see you later Renji, Byakuya." Hanatarou says and walks out of the door and closes after him.

"Thank you for coming, Kuchiki taichou, but you was supposed to come later." Unohana stands and walks towards them. "Abarai fukutaichou, why are you here so early?"

"Ahh... taichou have been having some false contractions lately," Renji starts and looks at Byakuya who closes his eyes and blushes. "and this morning it came one that was quite stronger, so he wanted to check if it was any unusual with him or the baby... yeah that's it I guess."

"Kuchiki taichou is this true?" Unohana looks at him and sees he is pink over his cheeks.

"Yes, it's true." Byakuya's blush became darker.

"Then may you remove your kimono and lay down please." Unohana says and walks over to an examination table.

"Hai..." _good, I can at least keep my hakama on this time. _Byakuya thinks as he throws his kimono on Renji. He walks over to Unohana and lies down on the table.

"Kuchiki taichou, where did it hurt most?" she looks down on him.

"A-around here." Byakuya says and drags with his hand over the left side of his stomach.

"Turn over on your right side please." she says and takes a bottle with blue gel out from a drawer.

"Okey." Byakuya turns so he is laying on his right side.

"This can be a little cold." she squeezed the bottle and the blue gel lands on Byakuya's left side as he gasps cause of the cold.

"Hihi..." Renji laughs as he watches Byakuya.

"Shut up Renji." Byakuya says and closes his eyes, while Unohana examine him.

"Kuchiki taichou, have you been stressed over anything today?" Unohana asks and rubs the gel away so Byakuya could lie down on his back.

"Yeah, or more likely surprised, Renji woke me up with cold water this morning." Byakuya said and gave Renji an angry glance.

"Renji, come over here." Unohana waves for Renji to come.

"Ah, hai." Renji walks over to Unohana and Byakuya.

"If you do that again, Kuchiki's body will get stressed and you may even lose your baby, since his body isn't used to this yet." Unohana explains.

"Hai, sorry taichou, it's my fault." Renji bows in front of them.

"It's okey Renji, say Unohana, how is the baby?" Byakuya looked up on Unohana who leaned over him, she touched the lower part of his abdomen.

"When this part is starting to grow, come here again and we will talk more." Unohana said and walked towards the door, she opened it. "Welcome back."

"Ah, thanks Unohana taichou." Renji says and bows in front of her. "Come now taichou."

"Wait Renji!" Byakuya took his kimono and haori on and rushed out after Renji.

"Renji, can we buy some sweets on the way back?" Byakuya looks on Renji who suddenly stops.

"Why, you don't even eat sweets." Renji said when he had catch up with Byakuya again.

"Because I want some sweets now." Byakuya used flash step and leaved Renji on the streets.

When Byakuya continued to go around the streets to find any shop that sold sweets he sees Ukitake go in his direction.

"Hello, Kuchiki taichou!" Ukitake stops to talk with him.

"Ukitake, where do you go when you buy sweets?" Byakuya asks and looked up a little on Ukitake, who seemed very surprised.

"Here come I will show you, but why do you wanna know when you don't even eat sweets?" Ukitake asks as they walked.

"I just wanna know." Byakuya answers when they stop in front of a shop.

"Here we are, The Rain shop ( explanation: Rain on Japanese is Ame, while candy/sweets on Japanese also is Ame )." Ukitake goes in with Byakuya behind him.

"Ah, hello Juushiro." an old, short man says.

"Hello, this is my friend Kuchiki Byakuya, he wants some _rain._" Ukitake jokes and follows the old man behind the desk.

When they comes out again Ukitake carries a little pouch with sweets in. "Here you go, Byakuya-_boy_." Ukitake says and gives him the pouch.

"Thank you, but if you say to anyone that I eat sweets or if you say _boy_ after my name, you won't be forgiven." Byakuya walked out of the shop and flash stepped to his room in the 6 division quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" later in Byakuya's room "

Byakuya walks in to his room and sees Renji stand there.

"Where the heck were you!" Renji screams into Byakuya's face.

"I bought some sweets." Byakuya shined up with a smile. "Do you want some?"

"Ah, sure." _what happened with him?_ Renji asks himself.

"We will eat them later in the evening, for now let's get back to the paperwork." Byakuya said and put the sweets on the table.

Renji followed Byakuya to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" this was how the days went on, Byakuya always disappeared somewhere and came back with something he had cravings for, like sushi, sweets, yakuniku, dumplings or anything else. One time he was gone for a day but I will write about those times another time. "

**That was for chapter three. The vote is still open and I will say when it is closed. X3**

**I hope anyone actually read this... X( **


	4. Examination pt 2

**AN: Wonder what will happen in this chapter... you wanna make sure to keep track of time from chapter from chapter, in the beginning Bya is 2 months and 3 weeks! X3 Happy reading!**

**.net/u/1687010/ I got the idea' with the baby surrounded by reiatsu from 'Just Saint Cita', from her story about ByaRen. Thanks! X3 and should have said this before, but Byakuya and Renji are totally of character, and so are anyone else I guess. XD**

Examination pt 2

" one month and one week later "

"Taichou, what are you doing...again..." Renji had waked up by Byakuya, who had gone on the toilet for the sixth time this night. Is something disturbing you?" Renji asks when Byakuya laid down again.

"No nothing really." Byakuya turns around to meet Renji's soft lips.

Renji slowly touches Byakuya's stomach. "I guess we will see Unohana tomorrow." Renji smiles and falls asleep and so did Byakuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" next morning "

"Byakuya, wake up now." Renji shakes Byakuya.

"I feel sick again, Renji." Byakuya is in the bathroom, in record time and throwing up nothing into the toilet, he had been throwing up for a couple of days now, again.

"We promised to see Unohana when you get a little "bump" on your stomach." Renji says and puts his shikashou on.

"I know, but let's eat some breakfast first." Byakuya says when he comes out from the bathroom, he puts his shikashou on and his haori, tekkou, kenseikan and scarf.

"Yeah." Renji says and goes to Byakuya and gives him a hug from behind. He sneaks into Byakuya's kimono and feels at the "bump" again. "I can't wait until we are parent's Byakuya."

"Me either Renji."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" at the fourth division's head quarter, Unohana's office "

Byakuya gasps once again when the cold, blue gel is put on his stomach.

"It's okay Kuchiki taichou, you will get used to it after a while." Unohana takes the ultrasound wand from it's stand and slowly drags it over his stomach.

"Where is the baby?" Renji asks and goes closer for a better view.

"Since it isn't so old, and there for not so big, it is a little hard to find the baby." Unohana says and moves the wand around on Byakuya's stomach slowly so they can see anything.

"Ah, there!" Byakuya says and points at some blurry dot at the screen.

"Yeah it is the baby, but it seems to be a little big for the age." Unohana looks a little closer to the dot.

"Unohana taichou, isn't the baby surrounded by reiatsu, unlike human's, if the baby is inside of a shinigami, it's reiatsu should be _so_ much stronger?" Renji appointed and continued staring at the screen.

"Yeah that's right, but it shouldn't be so much, so early into the pregnancy." she takes the wand away from Byakuya's stomach and cleans it and Byakuya's stomach from the blue gel. "Anyway, I want you two will come back in one month from here, see you then!" Unohana walks to Renji. "Renji can I say a word to you?"

"Sure," Renji follows Unohana out from the office.

"Renji, I think you should have an eye on Byakuya, if something happens to him, or he gets into fight and has to raise his spiritual pressure, the babies can die." and with that she leaves a shocked Renji in the corridor and goes in to Byakuya again.

"Heh, the _babies_, is it twins or what?" Renji goes after Unohana. "Unohana is it twins or?" he whispers in her ear.

"Possible." and with that she waves them off.

"Thanks Unohana taichou." Byakuya flash stepped out of the building leaving a shocked Renji in the corridor, again. _I want some sushi, I'm starving. _Byakuya gets to the nearest sushi restaurant.

"Wait taichou!" Renji shouts after him and flash stepped after the once again, craving Byakuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" back in at 6 division quarter, Byakuya and Renji's room "

"For the last time, Byakuya, don't run of like that!" Renji yells at the sushi eating Byakuya, who don't care about getting yelled at. "Geez, Unohana taichou said that if you get into any fight, you could kill the babies with your powerful reiatsu."

"_Babies_?" Byakuya looks up at Renji with mouth full of sushi.

"Yeah, that was why it looked so big, the baby, cause it's maybe twins..." Renji sat down beside Byakuya in the bed and hugged him.

"So, I gonna be twice so fat, than I would be if I just carried one." Byakuya touches his so far flat stomach.

"I don't care, I love you either way." Renji says and hugs him some more.

"I won't have any clothes to wear in that case." Byakuya stands up and goes for his closet, on the way he put the empty sushi box on the table.

"Byakuya, don't think about that, we will take care of that when the time comes." Renji walks to Byakuya who desperate looks in his closet.

"Oh, I have this!" Byakuya takes out a big jumper.

"Hey, that's mine, but, I guess you need it more than I do." Renji chuckled a little. "Do you wanna take a shower with me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I say so..." Renji lifted Byakuya and walked for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" after five minutes in the bathroom "

"Nii-sama..." Rukia comes in to their room and looks for Byakuya.

"Whhaa, R-Renji don't touch me there!"

"Sorry Byakuya, I will be more careful."

Rukia walks into the bathroom. "Nii-sama, Renji!" Rukia stares at them.

"R-Rukia, ah, what do you want?" Renji took a towel and wired it around Byakuya so the 'bump' wouldn't be in sight for her.

"W-what are you doing?" Rukia closes her eyes. "I want an explanation later, just, get some freaking clothes on!" Rukia walks out of the bathroom and sits down at the bed.

"Ah, sure." Renji takes a towel himself and walks out of the shower. "Here Byakuya, take this on." Renji reaches for a yukata to Byakuya the one for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" they get dressed with un-writeable sounds and sentences... "

_What the hell are they doing in the shower together, I really want an explanation from them!_ Rukia stands with her arms crossed over her tiny chest and looks up on Byakuya for answer.

"Rukia, I can explain-" Byakuya tries to calm her.

"YEAH, LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" her big voice surprises them both.

"Um... we kinda like each other." Byakuya's cheeks changes into a dark pink.

Rukia chuckles for herself before she asks anything more. "Ha, anything more?"

"N-no, nothing more, you will probably find out later." Byakuya feels a twinge in his abdomen again and goes for the bed.

"Is he ill?" Rukia walks towards Renji, still looking at Byakuya who got pale in his face.

"Somewhat you could say, he is very stressed, so can you keep an eye on him, so he doesn't get into any fights?" Renji looks down at the small shinigami.

"Yeah, sure." Rukia gets a big hug from Renji out of nowhere.

"Thanks Rukia, you are the best."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you two where so bound to each other, other than the work."

"Hah?"

"I can feel that nii-sama's reiatsu is fluttering, but anyway, I got work to do. I just wanted to know why he wasn't at work." Rukia pushes Renji away and walks out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" one month later "

Renji knocks at the door to Unohana's office. "Unohana taichou."

The door opens by Hanatarou. "Ah, I'm sorry, but come in."

Renji sees Hisagi lying on his side on the examinations table, with Kira beside him holding Hisagi's kimono. "Renji." Kira looks at Renji and walks towards him.

"What happened with Shuuhei?" Renji looks at the wound on Shuuhei's side.

"There was a 'little' accident in the mission we was at recently." Kira looked at Byakuya who stood behind Renji. "So why are you and Byakuya here?"

"Nothing serious, Unohana wanted us to come since taichou have been quite stressed lately." Renji looked at the door when Unohana came in.

"Ah, Unohana taichou, was it serious?" Kira rushed to her and they talked for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, just remember to come in a month, come sooner if it gets worse." Unohana looked at Izuru and Shuuhei as they walked out of the door before she closed it behind them. "How has it been Byakuya?" Unohana looked at Byakuya with a curious smile.

"Nothing unusual, some false contractions from time to time and I'm going on the toilet all the time at night." Byakuya blushed. "Why is that?"

"Everything is normal in pregnancy, how strong are the false contractions?" Unohana stood beside the examination table. "Take your kimono of please."

"They don't hurt so much, but they do feel stronger than before." Byakuya gave Renji the Kimono and laid down on the table.

"That's good, I should say that you are one month into of the second trimester by now."

"And that means?" Byakuya looked at Unohana who applied the blue gel on his, now bigger "bump" on his stomach.

"The false contractions will grow stronger and the baby will also grow, that means that your midsection also will grow, but the contractions will end in the middle of the third trimester." Unohana took the ultrasound wand from its stand once again and placed it on top of Byakuya's bump. "..."

"What is it ,Unohana taichou?" Renji walks to get a better view, once again.

"Congratulations, you will have twins!" she says and looks at the two surprised males.

"Oh, then I will get fatter, when does it start to grow so you can see it 'a lot', actually?" Byakuya looks at Unohana who still is smiling.

"About in one month, by then you should tell Rukia about it. Keep your clothes on, don't tie the obi so tight, and she won't realize it. Just think you have gained weight." Unohana chuckled.

"How will she react when I say I got pregnant with Renji." Byakuya sighs and sits up, he takes some paper from a smaller table beside and dries the blue gel away. "Thanks Unohana taichou." Byakuya takes his kimono and flash stepped towards the 13 divisions' quarter.

"Thanks Unohana taichou." Renji bows and walks out of the room.

"Bye Abarai fukutaichou."

Renji closed the door behind him and followed the traces of his taichou to the 13 divisions head quarter.

Byakuya walked to Ukitake's door to his office and knocked gently. "Ukitake taichou." he waited for an answer.

"Yes, come in." a voice heard from the other side of the door.

Byakuya opened the door. "Where is Rukia?" Byakuya stood in the door looking down in the floor.

"Ah she just passed through the senkaimon, she is going to stay in the living world for about three months, why?" Ukitake looked on Byakuya who looked up from the floor.

"Nah, nothing I just wondered where she was, bye." with that Byakuya walked out of the door and used flash step.

_Did Byakuya look a little fat?_ That was Ukitake's thought when Byakuya had left. _I could also feel his reiatsu flutter quite a lot._

Byakuya was half way to the Kuchiki manor when he stooped to feel a pain shooting through his lower abdomen. After a few minutes, when the pain normally would be gone, he could still feel some of it linger in the lower part of his abdomen where the bump was. _I will make it to my room in the manor and hope Renji will come home_. When Byakuya came to his room he practically got to sleep directly in his bed. Byakuya woke up by Renji, who sat and did some paperwork he got from their office. "Renji..." Byakuya still felt the pain in his abdomen, but only minimally little.

Renji at him over his shoulder. "Byakuya, are you alright?"

**And that's it for this chapter, and why I kept going after the examination part, was 'cause otherwise the chapter would be extremely short. Since I decided it would be twins that vote is kinda closed, the vote is if it is boy boy, girl boy or girl girl! X3**


	5. Night walk and soutaichou's reaction

**AN: I wanna thank SpunkyOne for giving me an idea' for this chapter, if you are stuck in your own fanfic I can say you can ask her for advice. Happy reading on chapter five, sorry for it being up so late and for the short chapters. Sorry for the AN's but don't forget to keep track of time! X3 Happy reading! X3**

Night walk and soutaichou's reaction

"It hurts..." Byakuya gasped as an wave of pain suddenly shoots through his abdomen. He sits up in the bed with his arms crossed over his midsection.

"If it hurts so bad then lay down and try to sleep." Renji hurried over to him and helps him lay down again. _I still feel bad about the 'cold water thing', but what will I do now._

"Renji, lay down now and relax a little, just forget about work." Byakuya lays down on his back and watches Renji as he walks around the bed to his side and lays down beside him.

Renji gets closer to Byakuya and lays one hand on his "bump" on his stomach. "Lets get some sleep, all _four_ of us." Renji smiles, not the big grin but an more friendly smile.

"Yeah, all _four_ of us." Byakuya closes his eyes when he suddenly gets a kiss on his cheek. Soft, warm lips from the one he loves. Both Renji and Byakuya fell asleep in their shikashous, kissing each other softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" between midnight and one a clock... "

Byakuya wakes up by another pain in his abdomen and turns around to his back and hopes it will go away. It doesn't go away and stays for some minutes before Byakuya decides to go up and take a walk. He slowly gets up from the bed, trying to not wake Renji up. He changes into an blue yukata with silver waves on and on the back a silver koi fish, he got it from Renji since he likes the koi fishes in the pond. He goes to the garden in the Kuchiki manor and sits down at an stone beside the pond and looks down into the water that reflects the full moon. He dosen't realize Renji coming from behind.

"Taichou, what are you doing awake this early?"

Byakuya got somewhat surprised. "Renji!"

"Ah, sorry, did I shock you?" Renji felt guilty for shocking him... again. "You okay?" Renji walked to Byakuya and sat down beside him on the ground.

"Yeah, but the 'water thing' was way worse." Byakuya gazed up on the full moon.

"I... I didn't mean to surprise you, or did I know that stress wasn't good for pregnant _guys_."

_Awkward silence..._

"Renji,"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be kinda tense, is it something you wanna talk about?" Byakuya looked down at Renji with a questioning glance.

"...um, no nothing special." _I know he love me, but if I only could get any proof for it._

Byakuya leaned over Renji and kissed his crimson red hair. _Hope it will get him somewhat less tense._ "Renji, talk with me about it. Nothing will happen."

"Um... I kinda... well..." Renji got tears in his eyes. "I really don't know what to do! Will I be a good parent? What will happen after birth? And I've been thinking of this for a long time, do you even love me?" the tears started to fall down his cheek and drop into the pool. The moons reflection got blurry as more of Renji's tears fell down.

"Renji, isn't that an stupid question? Of course I love you."

Renji looked up to meet Byakuya's soft gray eyes. "Then will I be a good parent?" Renji dried the tears away with his sleeve.

"You will be the best parent in the world, Renji" Byakuya said and kissed him softly on his lips. "Lets get back to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay, Byakuya." Renji stood up and helped Byakuya up, they walked slowly around the garden in the moonlight. Renji broke the silent. "Byakuya, it's about six months left, but, how about discuss names?" Renji wrapped one arm around Byakuya's waist and laid one arm on his belly.

"Renji, what happens if I goes overdue?" Byakuya leaned closer to Renji as they walked to their room now.

"If it's that you want?"

"No, I don't want to go overdue!" Byakuya looked annoyed up on Renji, who is taller by ten centimeter.

"Then don't speak like that, Byakuya." He got that big grin over his face again and surprisingly Byakuya smiled. "Byakuya, it felt like I just got a stroke from seeing you smile." Renji let the grin down into a soft smile.

"Renji, it was so long ago I really smiled, it feels like an eternity and now it is broken." Byakuya had a soft and according to Renji, cute, smile.

They continued to walk until they laid down kissing each other in their bed and fall asleep in the arms of their lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" ...third squad, noon the same day... "

"So much work, so much work, and Hisagi is home until he feel better, so much of the work is send over to me and my squad. Hope he come tomorrow." Izuru talked to himself while he took a pause from the work. He stared out of the window and wondered why Byakuya, cuase not the first time Renji gets forced to get to Unohana thanks to a hangover, by Byakuya, was to see Unohana. He knew that Renji lied. "Oh!" Izuru got to think about one thing, 'Byakuya looked 'round' around his midsection.' "It's not possible, he's a man!" Izuru lost himself deep in his thought so he didn't realize Hisagi come in.

"Um... Izuru?" Hisagi snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"Ah! Hisagi fukutaichou, sorry. Lost in my own thoughts." Izuru looked on Hisagi in a yukata. It was a black yukata with a wave pattern in silver at the bottom of it. He was sweating even thought it was made of a very thin material. "Shuuhei, are you okay? You look pale and you're sweating." Izuru stood up and hurried to him and let him sit down on a chair. He leaned forward, to not lean at the deep wound on his back.

"About that, can you come with me to the fourth squad? I think it's infected, it hurts like hell and it's red to." Shuuhei took the upper part of his yukata down so it fell over the obi on the yukata and showed Izuru the wound. "Can you do anything about it?"

Izuru kneed down beside and his hands was embraced with healing reiatsu. "It's just a mild infection so I can heal it now, but to keep it from getting infected again I would like to wash it for a week, morning and evening, okay?" Izuru heard Shuuhei gasp as he started.

"Okay, you can sleep at me if you want to keep an better view of it, than just come over morning and night then go back." Shuuhei dragged the yukata up and fixed it in place again.

"Ah, thank you, Shuuhei." Izuru scratched the back of his head. "I'll come over later, I still got work to do." Izuru sat down again and continued to work.

"I will help you, some of it is my work either way." Shuuhein sat down at Izuru's former desk and started to work. He now sat at Ichimaru's desk. It was way bigger. They got all the work done and went first Izuru's house so he could pick up clean clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, then over to Shuuhei's house. Izuru got to sleep next to Shuuhei, cuase the house wasn't big enough for another bed or something in that style.

"Izuru, I'll take a shower will you come?" Shuuhei undressed while he walked to the bathroom. He stooped and looked over his shoulder at Izuru.

"Okay, I'll come." Izuru blushed and walked after Shuuhei, undressing himself to. In the shower Izuru helped Shuuhei to wash himself and the wound. Shuuhei could feel Izuru's hands all over his back and had to hold a moan back as Izuru came closer to him.

Shuuhei grabbed the shampoo bottle and gave it to Izuru. "Can you wash my hair, the wound hurts when I tried another time?"

Izuru took the bottle and started to pour some in his hands before stepping closer to reach up to the longer man's head. He felt himself touch the longer man and held back a moan. He blushed slightly as he felt himself getting harder.

When Shuuhei felt Izuru getting hard he backed a bit to feel Izuru. "Izuru, you okay?" he waited peaceful and exited for Izuru's answer.

Izuru started to wash the shampoo out before he answered and blushed even more. "Um... No it's nothing..." Izuru started to wash himself and turned around, he realized that Shuuhei was hugging him from behind. Izuru felt Shuuhei's hard erection and blushed so his face went red. He felt something warm inside of him he hadn't felt before. A fire that got new energy, new life and shined brighter than before. Like when Ichimaru left him it went out, he loved Ichimaru, but after he left soul socitey he wanted somewhere he could express himself, that 'somewhere' where here, in Hisagi Shuuhei, his best friend's, arms he felt safe. Suddenly these words was whispered into his ear and Izuru froze right on the spot.

"Aishiteru yo, Kira Izuru." Shuuhei whispered into Izuru's ear. The shampoo he had in his hair slowly ran down into his eyes and snapped him out of the shock.

Izuru rubbed his eye. "Ite... I got something in my eye." When he looked up Shuuhei stood in front of him with his lips pressed against Izuru's in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they breathed slightly heavy. Izuru got help from Shuuhei to 'clean' himself, then they got out from shower and played tag the short way it was to the bed.

"Shuuhei." Izuru kissed shuuhei's neck and down to his collarbone, over his beautiful abs and slowly licked Shuuhei's navel.

"Yes Izuru." Shuuhei looked down on Izuru who laid on his abs and smiled.

"Do you feel alone sometimes, nobody to peak to, nobody to show your emotions to?" Izuru looked up into Shuuhei's eyes.

"Mm... I do feel alone most of the time."

"Those other times?" Izuru rolled of Shuuhei.

"Those times I'm with you." Shuuhei moaned slightly as he turned around to his side to look into Izuru's eyes. "How about you?"

"I always get this feeling when I'm around you, like the flame in my heart grows stronger. Just the slightest glimp of you makes me feel safe. We don't talk about this to anyone now okay?" Izuru came closer to Shuuhei and fell asleep followed by Shuuhei...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Kuchiki manor, the next morning... "

Renji opened his eyes and felt Byakuya laying on his bare chest. His raven hair fell all over him and he started to play with it. He curled it up on his finger and let it out several times until Byakuya woke up.

"Hm?" Byakuya heard Renji chuckle and turned his head to see what he did. "Renji?"

Renji hadn't felt Byakuya turn his head and smiled when he saw the gray eyes of his lover. "Ohaio, what do you want for breakfast?" Renji got out from bed and started to dress when he saw Byakuya run for the toilet, again. He walked to his lover and sat down beside him drawing soothing circles on his back as he emptied his stomach.

When Byakuya had regained his breathing he leaned back to the wall. "Renji, something that I'm not going to throw up later."

Renji chuckled and led his lover back to the bed. "Okay, I'll make something good for you." Renji walked out to the kitchen and started to do some ramen when he got the thought they had to tell Yamamoto soutaichou, four months late. Renji finished the breakfast and walked back to their bedroom. "Byakuya, I've made some ramen for you." he sat down on his side of the bed and gave it to Byakuya.

"Thank you, Renji, do you want to tell Yamamoto soutaichou?" Byakuya broke a pair of sticks and started to eat.

"Well, you will be from work in about 6 months more, then we have the wedding and if you go overdue we maybe will have to go with the wedding either way." Renji Watched as Byakuya ate the ramen.

"Yeah, but how will he react when we say I, Kuchiki Byakuya, is pregnant with Abarai Renji, my fukutaicho's child?" Byakuya gulped the soup down to and gave Renji the bowl. "I hope it won't come up now."

Renji took the bowl. "You're right, but, we'll go to see soutaichou now." Renji put the bowl on the night table and walked for their closet. "I want you to wear this one more time now, okay." Renji throwed out clothes on the floor and dug deep into the closet after something. After ripping out practically the whole closet he pulled Byakuya's Shikashou out from the closet. Together with his scarf, tekkou and the captain haori.

Byakuya sat on the bed staring at the clothes Renji held onto. "R-Renji... are you serious, I haven't wore that since we found out that I was pregnant and I know it won't fit me or it will look fat on me..." Byakuya stooped stare on it and looked down at his belly while he laid an hand on it to feel the small, two reiatsu in there.

"Now you will take this on or I will force you." Renji now stood in front of Byakuya and untied Byakuya's obi.

"Okay okay, I'll take it on by myself, I'm NOT a little kid!" Byakuya started to take his sleep yukata off, then he took the standard shinigami uniform on and then the captain haori. Last the tekko and scarf to show that he is a noble. "There, happy now?" Byakuya saw his own reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Why so serious, you look perfect and beautiful." Renji came closer and fixed the obi, scarf and kimono so it covered the small bump on Byakuya's stomach. "Ther, none gonna realize it now."

Byakuya turned so he saw his body in the mirror and smiled. "Renji, you are the best when it comes to things like this." Byakuya hugged Renji so fast they fell to the floor. Byakuya kissed Renji a couple times before Renji pushed him off and straighten Byakuya's clothes again.

"Come now and behave." Renji walked behind Byakuya to the soutaichou's office to make it look so natural as possible. When they entered the office they was met by an enormous reiatsu from the soutaichou.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, what is the meaning of this? You haven't been on work in almost THREE MONTHS!" a blast from Yamamoto's reiatsu came like a wave towards them. "You won't leave the office before you are done with all the work. Abarai, you will not help Kuchiki taichou, as part of his punishment he must do your work to."

"But-" Renji started.

"NO BUTS!" he was angry and they didn't have any other choice than to do work and go on the missions. "Dismissed." Renji and Byakuya bowed and walked to their office where Renji leaved Byakuya and walked towards the thirteen's division to see Rukia.

Renji saw Ukitake and shouted, "Ukitake taichou, where's Rukia?"

"She's in Kira-kun's squad leaving some papers. I can say that you were here if you don't find her!" Ukitake shouted as answer.

"Thanks, Ukitake taichou!" Renji darted off to the third squad's division. He walked to Izuru's office direct, but all he found was a confused Rukia in the middle of the room. "Rukia, where is Izuru?" Renji didn't actually care but he had to ask.

"I don't know, but I guess he is off work today. I have to leave the papers to somebody else." Rukia turned around and hugged Renji.

"Rukia... can I say a thing to you?" Renji pushed her away and looked into her eyes.

"Renji, if it's about nii-sama you will tell me in detail now!" Rukia sat her hands on her hips as she does when she is serious.

"Well, you know we like each other, but, it's more than just that. Since he is noble, I kinda made him..." an awful silent went through the room until Renji said something totally wrong.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Rukia screamed at Renji. Renji's eyes went wider and he was surprised at Rukia's reiatsu.

"I made him pregnant..." Renji blushed as red as his hair. "But he said he loved me, so everything isn't my fault!"

"Yes, it's exactly what it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it's!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"He love me!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"He said it last night!"

"Give me proof!"

"Ask him by yourself!"

"Do it you!"

"I'm not allowed to!"

"By who!"

"Soutaichou!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"We will go to see him now!"

"Stop screaming, it will be heard!"

"Stop screaming you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" they continued arguing about different things, the same morning at Shuuhei's house/bedroom... "

Izuru woke up by Shuuhei's breathing. He laid on Shuuhei's chest comfortable, but hungry. He wanted to go up, but it was so comfy and warm near Shuuhei. Why was he even lying at Shuuhei? He slowly rolled off him and Shuuhei turned around.

"Izuru?" Shuuhei looked at Izuru with tired eyes.

"Yes, Shuuhei?" Izuru stood up and started to dress in a clean shikashou.

"Can you do something for me to eat? It would be really nice of you." Shuuhei rolled onto his back, throwing the sheet on him away. "I feel warm like hell."

Izuru walked to him and felt on his forehead. "You've got an fever, you should stay home. Even if it's just a cold I don't want to take the risk, it could be something worse." Izuru looked into Shuuhei's eyes. "You want something else, water?"

"Yeah, please." Shuuhei smiled up on Izuru as he walked out to the kitchen. "I don't want Unohana to come over here!" he shouted.

"Okay, rest a bit!" Izuru shouted back from the kitchen where he made a breakfast he had heard Shuuhei liked. He walked up to Shuuhei with the breakfast for him. "Shuuhei, breakfast." he put it down on the bed beside Shuuhei and saw the shinigami eat with good appetite until the bowl was empty.

"Izuru, how did you know my favorite breakfast was ramen?" Shuuhei looked up at Shuuhei.

"From places." Izuru smiled. "Get some rest, I've to get back to the office. Call me if anything comes up!" he said and walked to the hall and out through the door. He walked slowly to the third squads division, it took about two hours as he had stooped to talk to many people on the way. At the division he was met by Rukia's voice screaming, "YOU SAID WHAT!"

It was some seconds before he then heard Renji scream. "But he said he loved me, so everything isn't my fault!"

"Yes, it's exactly what it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it's!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"He love me!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"He said it last night!"

"Give me proof!"

"Ask him by yourself!"

"Do it you!"

"I'm not allowed to!"

"By who!"

"Soutaichou!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"We will go to see him now!"

"Stop screaming, it will be heard!"

"Stop screaming you!"

At that point Izuru sighed and walked slowly up to his office. He opened the door asking, "What are you doing here?" he looked at the two arguing shinigami's, which didn't even listen to him.

"Yeah, you got weird eye browns!" Rukia screamed poking at Renji's eye browns.

"Don't talk like that!" Renji crossed his arms over his chest looking down on Rukia.

"What, it's the truth!" Rukia realized Izuru behind Renji and bowed saying, "I'm sorry Kira fukutaichou, I've leaved some papers on your desk." with that she walked out from the office leaving Renji, blushing, with Izuru, now sitting at his desk smiling up on Renji.

"Who loves who?" he said smiling even more and trying to not chuckle.

"You heard?" Renji blushed more.

I was outside the division, on the way up everything I could hear from the other office's was laughing." he laughed now.

"Nobody loves anyone." Renji turned around looking at the floor. "It's nothing."

"Renji I was kidding, tell me."

"Byakuya, happy now?" Renji was on his way walking out from the room when he was stooped by Izuru's voice.

"Lucky for you." he smiled more softly now.

"Hah?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why not?"

You follows your heart, that's good."

"Thanks, Izuru, hope it will go well." Renji turned around and leaved Izuru with the paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" sixth squads division, Byakuya's office, (Over filled with paper piles...) "

Byakuya was stressed and wanted to get from the place as fast as possible. He felt a wave of nausea, he had felt it for the day out now. "Why so much work, some of this is Hisagi fukutaichou's. Where is Renji, I want Renji." Byakuya sighed as he lifted another pile of paper up on his desk. He read through and signed over and over again. "This is so boring, plus the whole office is filled with paper piles." Byakuya sighed and looked at the clock. It read five thirteen in the afternoon/evening. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." he said. His eyes widened when he saw Renji stand there, his eyes was focused at all the papers on the floor and his desk.

"Wow, this is some work, taichou." Renji smiled at Byakuya as he closed the door and sat down at his desk. (After removing some papers from his chair and desk.) He started to read through a paper then signed it.

"Renji, you aren't allow-" Byakuya rushed through all the papers on the floor, without breaking the piles, to the bathroom, where he threw up the ramen he had eaten for breakfast.

"Byakuya!" Renji hurried over to Byakuya.

**AN: Okay, crap ending but it will be the best for the chapter. I need ideas from my 4 readers what to write about in Byakuya's next 5-6 months, I haven't counted yet. Anything is good. Okay to the longer part. I have been out of ideas and had to change the title and some minor things, ShuuheixIzuru came in here for some time drive and because all I would have write about was crappy stuff. This is late with two weeks! Sumason! XS I hope you aren't to mad at me now, I won't leave this fanfic until it's done I just need more ideas! And I hope the next will come up in the end of this week, school started and all! X3 Bye Bye... ZD**


	6. Ice Cream and Planning of Baby Shower

**AN: Hi! Hope this one is up sooner than the last one that was late by one week! Ano... what more... I still need ideas for Byakuya's next 5-6 months and I'm doing one FanFic with Renji pregnant and hope I will get somewhere on that one so you will have something more to read. One question to anybody who have been uploading more FanFics than me (Like everybody), A FanFic don't have to involve Sex or things like that, can it involve funny/bad things happen to characters. I'm doing one for PoT where Momo-chan has to take care of my own character when she was small/kid. On to the story! "clicks with one of those movie thingys!"**

Ice Cream and Planning of Baby Shower

Byakuya leaned against the wall when he was done coughing up slime. "Renji, I don't like this." he said looking up at Renji with tired eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Renji helped Byakuya up and to his desk. They continued to work until the office was empty. More or less, all the done papers filled the room now.

"Thanks Renji, I would have killed myself if I would have to do all that by myself." Byakuya and Renji walked down the streets in the Seireitei.

"You welcome, Byakuya." Renji was glad that they had said to the other unseated to take care of the rest when they leaved.

"Renji, I want sushi!" Byakuya wined after a while and darted off to a sushi bar close.

"Byakuya, wait! What did I say about running off like that!" Renji shouted and shunpoed after. When he had catch up to his taichou who stooped and bought sushi, he was panting since Byakuya was faster than him. "Byakuya..." Renji had to take a few breaths before continuing. "Don't run off like that!" he screamed.

"Okay, okay." the two of them walked back to the Kuchiki manor late into the evening. Byakuya ate on the way and Renji sighed.

When they arrived at Byakuya and Renji's room Renji said, "Byakuya, this will be good stories for the kids." Renji laid down on the bed. Byakuya laid down beside. Later they had both fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" five days later... "

Byakuya found himself on the floor in the bathroom, throwing up. A while later Renji came and talked to him.

"Hope the morning sickness will end soon. I think they starts to end since this was the first time in five days." Renji smiled and helped Byakuya to the bed, he went to make some breakfast for him and Byakuya. "Byakuya, come, breakfast." Renji shouted and waited for Byakuya to come.

Byakuya walked slowly to the kitchen, feeling tired, hungry, nauseous and in need of a certain Renji, not a good mix. When he sat down he sat down in Renji's lap.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Renji pushed the smaller man a little in his back, but not so he would fall from the chair. At the same time Renji smelled the scent of Sakura flowers. A breeze with Sakura petals blow through the room.

"It's beautiful right?" Byakuya leaned his head against Renji's shoulder and looked out through the open door.

"And our kids gonna grow up there." Renji stroke some hair out off of Byakuya's face. He didn't wear the kenseikan, so his hair always fell over his eyes. "But we have to get to work!" Renji pushed Byakuya out off his lap and smiled.

"Renji, you idiot, I'm going to bed!" Byakuya walked to his bed again and laid under the sheets.

"Heh?" Renji sat there wondering what he had done wrong. After an half hour he finally got Byakuya out off the bed by telling he was sorry and promise to never do it again, a thousand times. Byakuya and Renji ate the breakfast and went to the work. Byakuya wined over being to tired to do work after two hours, so he laid down on the table with his head and fell asleep, while Renji was still working to get the work done. In the end of the day Byakuya laid in his bed and slept while Renji stroke his beautiful belly. According to him at least. When Byakuya wasn't having strange food cravings, mood swings or was tired, all he did was complaining about how fat he was. But he hadn't seen the pregnant woman in rukongai and how big they was with just one baby. Renji chuckled a little at the though. Renji fell asleep after a couple minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the next day, early in the Kuchiki manor... "

"RENJI!"

Renji slowly opened his eyes and saw out through the window. It was rainy and the sky was covered with cold clouds. He realized after a depth sigh that Byakuya wasn't in bed. Then he heard it again. And this time it wasn't just a dream.

"RENJI!" Byakuya was in the kitchen shouting, rather screaming, his name, and again. "RENJI!"

Renji hated to go up on rainy days like this, but he did it for Byakuya. He walked slowly to the kitchen and saw the smaller man standing, arms crossed over his chest and looking angry, annoyed and if he was going to cry, at the same time. "Byakuya, what is it?" Renji rubbed his eye.

"Why don't we have any Ice cream?" Byakuya still looking up at the taller man.

"Byakuya, you don't like sweets and therefor not Ice cream. Can you please come to bed and sleep some more?" Renji turned around and was walking one step before he clutched his ears from the nagging Byakuya.

"Renji, I want Ice cream, NOW!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Always!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"You won't get it!"

"Yes I will get it!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, so what!"

"It isn't healthy for you!"

"But I want!"

"Or the babies!"

"But I want!"

"But you won't get it!"

"Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream! With chocolate and candy on top!" Byakuya broke out in tears and embraced Renji with his arms.

After awhile, Renji couldn't stand it anymore. An emotional Byakuya clinging and shouting for Ice cream in your ear, is bad for your hearing. "Byakuya stop screaming and let go! We'll go and buy some Ice cream if you just shut up and let go of me!" Renji shouted and Byakuya let go. Renji could hear a high shrieking sound in his ears from Byakuya's nagging. "Where do you buy Ice cream with chocolate and candy on top?" Renji patted Byakuya's head to calm him down.

"I don't know, I never buy Ice cream! Ask Ukitake." Byakuya and Renji walked up to change clothes and went to thirteen squads division to find Ukitake.

Byakuya was screaming, "Ukitake! Ukitake! Ukitake!" until Renji yelled at him to be quiet. A while later they found Ukitake in the garden, not unusual to find him there. Byakuya rushed to him asking, "Ukitake taichou, where can you buy Ice cream with chocolate and candy on top?" Byakuya bounced up and down and Renji was glad nobody saw them.

"Well, isn't this an rare sight. Byakuya is asking for candy two times in a hundred years!(how old is byakuya?)" Ukitake smiled and explained where it was. Byakuya and Renji leaved and went to the store where they sell Ice cream with chocolate and candy on top. The day was still rainy and cloudy.

"Byakuya, how can you be craving Ice cream on a day like this?" Renji walked behind the smaller man looking up at the gray sky.

"You can be craving anything, it doesn't depend on the weather." Byakuya's eyes got bright as the sun when he saw the shop. He ran to the shop and waited for Renji to come.

When Byakuya got the Ice cream, they sat on a bench in the park and Byakuya ate his Ice cream.

"It's so good Renji." Byakuya said and leaned against Renji's shoulder.

"Yeah, good you is happy with it." Renji said and stroke some hair out off Byakuya's face. When Byakuya was done with the Ice cream they walked back to the manor and Renji got to bed again.

"Renji," Byakuya came in to the room. "Doesn't we have work today?"

"Yeah, but you won't work and is pregnant and I hate work so I don't care, plus I got the worst handwriting ever. We have to tell Ukitake, then get Unohana to support us. Hope Unohana can get some things into soutaichou's brain." Renji looked on Byakuya who laid down beside him. "You okay?" Renji asked and came closer to the smaller man.

"I don't want to go to that crazy man again, Renji will go to him, with Ukitake and Unohana." Byakuya turned around and fell asleep again. Leaving Renji to go to Ukitake and Unohana, then to soutaichou. Renji shunpoed to Unohana first. He walked to her office and knocked on the door. "This is Abarai fukutaichou." he said and stepped away from the door.

"Just a moment." it was Unohana, you could hear that. She opened the door and let Renji in. "Yes, Abarai fukutaichou, what do you want?" her voice was soft and she smiled at Renji.

"Soutaichou got angry at us cause we hadn't told him about Byakuya's pregnancy. And we didn't get a chance to tell him either, he yelled at us as soon we sat down, about leaving work for four months." Renji scratched his neck as he waited for Unohana's answer.

"And I guess you want me to come with you to Ukitake then go to Soutaichou to explain?" Unohana grabbed her zanpaktou and opened the door for Renji.

"Ah, thanks." he said and walked out through the door. Renji and Unohana got to the thirteen squads division fast and found Ukitake in the garden.

Ukitake turned around and saw Unohana with Renji behind her. "Unohana taichou, and Abarai fukutaichou. What brings you here?" he smiled.

"Renji need some support from us. He need to tell soutaichou that he made Byakuya pregnant." Unohana kept her smile.

"Congratulations, hope the baby will be okay!" Ukitake shakes Renji's hand and smiles.

"Ah, thanks Ukitake taichou... Then will you help me?" _that was easy._ Renji thought.

"Of course I'll." Ukitake, Unohana and Renji shunpoed to first squads division and got permission thanks to Unohana to enter. She gave them that scary smile and they fainted.

"What is the meaning of this?" soutaichou hit the floor with his stick.

"Abarai fukutaichou was here with Byakuya and was trying to explain the reason why he and his taichou hadn't been on work. I and Ukitake taichou is here to make sure you will understand." Unohana still smiled.

"Explain." soutaichou said.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji going to be parents to twins around New Year. Kuchiki taichou got my permission to be away for just that reason, he will be away one year after the birth to, Abarai fukutaichou to." Unohana bowed before looking at soutaichou for his answer.

"Genryuu sensei, you have to let them be away, plus their children can be good shinigamis' to." Ukitake said letting loose some of his reiatsu, not on purpose.

"Abarai, congratulations. You have my permission and so has Kuchiki taichou." that was one good response from Yamamoto soutaichou.

"T-thanks I guess..." Renji was kinda confused why he had been so afraid to tell him. It went all smooth and he didn't have to do any work. But he had to listen to Byakuya when he had those creepy cravings again. The three of them walked out of the room and stooped to talk outside.

"Renji, hope it will be fun to deal with Byakuya later." Ukitake shunpoed back to his division.

"Unohana, can I ask you one thing?" Renji looked nervously down in the ground.

"Of course Abarai fukutaichou." she smiled.

"When it is 'time', how will Byakuya get the child out, he don't have that girl thing between his legs?" Renji blushed and scratched his neck.

"Ask him by yourself, I don't have any information on that. He is a noble, so his health doctor has to know that." she turned around and shunpoed back to her division. Renji shunpoed back to the manor to see what Byakuya did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the Kuchiki manor, ten minutes later... "

Renji walked in to his and Byakuya's room. He saw Byakuya half sitting in the bed, awake but not conscious of Renji. Byakuya had change into his yukata and had it half open, he stroke his belly gently.

"We will have it great babies. We all have Renji, he is the closest for me. I will always love him and protect him." Byakuya thought out high. He sighed and realized Renji standing in the door opening. "D-did you hear me?" Byakuya's cheeks turned into the cutest pink.

"Yep, I did. And I think it's the cutest you can do if you have two lives in you." Renji laid down in the bed, his head on Byakuya's belly. Not just a 'bump' anymore. It was quite swollen now. "We gonna relax and come up with names for the rest of the time now. Soutaichou gave us permission thanks to Unohana and Ukitake." Renji closed his eyes.

"Renji," Byakuya said dragging Renji's hair tie out, seeing the red hair falling. "Kiss me."

Renji lifted his head and kissed Byakuya's soft lips. "Happy now?" Renji mumbled.

"No... I want more." Byakuya put one hand on Renji's head to keep him from pull away. He dragged one hand through the crimson red hair.

Renji laid on top of Byakuya, making sure to not put any weight on Byakuya's swollen belly. He teased Byakuya's nipples and kissed his collarbone lightly. After a while Renji had Byakuya in his arms and they both slept, again. When they woke up they was in the garden for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" three days later, Kuchiki manor, in the kitchen... "

Renji was doing some breakfast. He had been worried about Byakuya's health for a while now. Byakuya was tired and was waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing heavy, but the thing that Renji thought about most, was that Byakuya didn't get to sleep after that. It sounded like he was crying sometimes.

"Ohaio, Renji." Byakuya came walking to Renji and hugging him.

Renji gave Byakuya an light kiss before he finished breakfast and they sat down to eat. "I have been worried for your sleep."

"Why?" Byakuya took the rice and ate it slowly.

"You are waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and crying. Why wouldn't I be worried for you?" Renji was speaking in a low tone. He looked down at his rice before he took a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

"No, it's nothing!" Byakuya said and smiled. "I have been having some nightmares, but it's nothing."

"About what?" Renji looked up with his chopsticks in his mouth.

"What will happen under the labor? I don't even know that yet." Byakuya laid his chopsticks down and embraced himself as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I don't want to loose anyone because I'm not strong enough. I loosed Hisana, I nearly loosed Rukia. Then I nearly lost myself. What happens if I loose you, the babies or even myself? What happens if I'm alone when I go into labor? I won't make it unless you are there." Byakuya's cheeks was red and he looked down on his swollen belly. The tears continued to fall down.

Renji thought about it for a few seconds before he stood up and walked to the unknowing Byakuya. He embraced Byakuya with his arms and answered, "Wherever you are, I'm there... Whenever you need me, I'll be there... I'll never leave your side... I'm not allowing myself to loose you, or any of our children..." Renji kissed Byakuya's flushed cheek. An gently soft kiss. He could feel Byakuya shiver under his arms. "No more nightmares now, Byakuya." Renji walked back to his seat.

"Renji, promise." Byakuya dried his tears away. "You promise okay?"

"I promise. I'm going to do everything in my life to keep you and our children alive. Understand. So no more nightmares." Renji smiled.

"Okay, I understand, no more nightmares." they ate the rest of the breakfast and walked to their room to change. Renji chased Byakuya playful, like if Byakuya was a kid, which he kinda was. When they was in the room, Renji was helping Byakuya on with his yukata.

"Byakuya, how do you think our kids will look like?" Renji said.

"They will be beautiful, like you." Byakuya smiled and looked down on Renji who was kneeling down to tie Byakuya's obi.

"You think. I hope they will look like you and me. Like on girl that looks like me, red hair and gray eyes. Then a boy with black hair and gray eyes." Renji answered and stood up as he was done tie Byakuya's obi.

"Why gray eyes?" Byakuya looked up on Renji.

"Yeah, black hair and brown eyes would look really good." Renji was ironic.

"Yeah, it would." but Byakuya didn't get that.

"I was ironic." Renji chuckled at Byakuya's bad humor. They walked around the seireitei. Suddenly Rukia came from nowhere.

"Nii-sama!" she called running straight to them.

"R-Rukia, aren't you supposed to be on a mission in the Living world?" Renji looked down at Rukia.

"Yes, but something happened and I just got permission to come back." she glanced at Byakuya. _Nii-sama seems to be out of form. Have he gained weight?_ She thought. "Nii-sama, have you gained any weight?"

Byakuya blushed and looked at Renji. Renji nodded. Byakuya opened his mouth, but was interrupted by someone poking at his stomach. Rukia stood and poked his stomach before she shined up in a smile.

"Nii-sama, are you pregnant?" she said and smiled. She didn't wait for any answer. "I'm going to tell Matsumoto about this. With that she was off to tenth squads division.

"That was easy, but Matsumoto will be a bigger problem." Renji sighed. He looked at Byakuya.

"Rukia." he said before he turned around and went back to the manor. He laid down in the bed and fell asleep, Renji fell asleep to...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" at SWA... "

Rukia had just told about Renji and Byakuya for Matsumoto and company. They were all leaning very close to Rukia and everybody was blushing. "And that's it! So how about coming up with a baby shower for them, cause I don't think they has bought any new things for the baby." Rukia was exited herself and wanted to shunpo back and feel if the baby was moving or not. Or just be close to Byakuya.

"Rukia-chan, you're so smart. Let's come up with some funny games and invite really many people!" Matsumoto was spinning around of excitement. They grabbed paper and pencil and started to discuss ideas with each other.

They came up with: Who can find the best name for the baby. (They didn't know it was twins...), Who gives the best present, Who can make Byakuya laugh. And more, but Rukia didn't like anything of them: They should choose the name of the baby, they maybe think everything is good since they haven't bought anything yet, Byakuya is pregnant and can laugh for no reason, I think. So no games.

"Rukia-chan, why are you so boring... We can see who can scare him the most!" Matsumoto shine up.

"No. He can go into premature labor if he get stressed." so no games.

"Okay, but we will invite really many people?" Matsumoto crossed her arms over her big chest.

"And lots of Candy and Bananas for Byakuya." Yachiru jumped up on her chair.

"Yeah, we gonna have lots of candy!" Rukia shouted and thought about an High Yachiru running around a Pregnant Byakuya.

They split up two and two and went searching for all the taichou and fukutaichou's, and give them an invite for the baby shower. Besides Renji and Byakuya. It would be a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the next day at the Kuchiki manor, Renji and Byakuya's room... "

Byakuya was awake. He woke up by an false contraction and couldn't fall asleep again. Luckily it was morning and Byakuya wasn't tired. They had slept for almost eighteen hours. Well Renji still slept so Byakuya had almost slept for eighteen hours. He started to dress in his yukata. It was white with a slightly tone of silver and it was covered in Sakura petals. In the kitchen he started to prepare breakfast. He took two bowls they used for the rice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke up by something broking in the kitchen, Then he heard Byakuya scream. When he didn't see Byakuya he dressed in a yukata, since he didn't sleep in any clothes, and rushed out of the room to the kitchen.

**AN: Oh, what's going to happen now? What happened to Byakuya? How will Renji react? Lol, let's see about that later! **

**Okay Baby shower. Any ideas how it will go with that? HisagixKira, Do you wan me to continue on that one here or in another FanFic?**

**Any wishes? Feel free to give me ideas and things you want to happen! I still need them. Ask me if there is something you wonder about! Next chapter in a week or less.**


	7. Baby Shower!

**AN: Okay gonna start on this one immediately! I've got more Ideas from Spunky0ne. Still going from where Renji hurried out to the kitchen. I forgot to write this before.**

**I DON'T own Bleach. If I did there would be Yaoi, Mpreg and Hentai all the way through. No yuri!**

Baby Shower, Byakuya's two problems at night and kicking.

Renji woke up by something broking in the kitchen, Then he heard Byakuya scream. When he didn't see Byakuya he dressed in a yukata, since he didn't sleep in any clothes, and rushed out of the room to the kitchen. There he found Byakuya bowing down to take the shards from the broken bowls up. It seemed like he had a somewhat hard time to take them up, so Renji hurried over to him and helped him. "Who screamed?" Renji asked as he picked the shards up from the floor.

"I didn't scream, I was just surprised." Byakuya said annoyed, blushing and straighten his back as Renji continued to pick shards.

"It sounded like your scream, how's the babies?" Renji threw the shards and stood behind Byakuya, he lifted Byakuya's hands and put them on his swollen belly.

"Hope I will feel them kick soon." Byakuya smiled.

Renji turned Byakuya so he faced him. Then he kissed Byakuya's lips. An well knew sound made the two of them broke the kiss. Byakuya's stomach. "Are you hungry?" Renji looked around, then he came up with the thought of go out and eat today. "How about go out the whole day and eat something nice?" Renji dragged Byakuya back to the room. It wasn't any point in hiding the fact that Byakuya was pregnant since Matsumoto knew it now. Renji took out an blue yukata for him then the silver-white with Sakura petals on for Byakuya. He tied it like he used to before Byakuya's belly was so big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Byakuya and Renji was out, Rukia had told Matsumoto about the opportunity and they started immediately with the decorations for the Baby Shower. They put up colorful paper thingys in three rooms where they would be. They took tables from different rooms in the manor which they would eat at. Hope they would be able to before Byakuya threw everybody out of the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" later that day, Renji and Byakuya comes back... "

"Renji, what now? I'm tired." Byakuya wined. He had been nagging about his legs hurting, but Renji said it just was the extra weight from the babies that he wasn't used to. When they stepped in to the room and turned the lights on they were surprised.

"Congrats for your baby!" it was Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Omaeda, Izuru, Momo and Shuuhei, Unohana, Isane and Hanatarou, Rikichi, Komamura and Iba, Shunsui and Nanao, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikakku and Yumichika, Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Rin and Akon, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro and Rukia, they all shouted.

"What are you doing in my manor?" Byakuya looked around to see Yachiru come towards him. She poked his stomach.

"Byaku-shii, you have been having to much snacks and now you're fat." she giggled.

Byakuya looked down at her with wide eyes, she kept poking his babies. "I hope nobody told her anything?" Byakuya looked at all the smiles around him.

Zaraki broke the giggles. "I don' wanna break her brain, noble."

Renji stood beside Byakuya, "Why are everybody here?"

"Renji, we in the SWA have been planing a Baby Shower. So ya' like it?" Matsumoto ran to him smiling up in his face.

"Yes, I like it, but ask the one tha- Did you say _baby_?" Renji had a 'wtf' face right now.

"Yeah, so is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, I hope for both since Byakuya has twins." Renji smiled and scratched his neck.

"Heh! Twins, that's soooo cute!" Matsumoto squealed high.

"Ah, thanks. So what is a Baby Shower?" Renji looked for a second on everybody, before they broke out in laugh.

Unohana spoke, "A Baby Shower is where you invite people to a 'party' and they give you, the babies, presents. And your little sister Kuchiki-san was kind enough to do that for you."

Renji nodded.

Byakuya's legs was hurting really much now, so he walked over to a chair and sat down. It felt so good to get the weight off his feet and legs. He sighed. When he opened his eyes he realized everybody was handing him presents.

"Open mine first!" Yachiru gave him a pink present, it wasn't so large so it was probably just candy. Byakuya opened it and found nothing more than... candy.

"Thanks Yachiru-chan!" Byakuya smiled. Then he took one after one and opened them.

After they had been celebrating and eating then drinking, everybody was told to leave since Byakuya had gotten a headache. Probably from the sweet bananas and all the candy. "I'm sorry everyone, thanks for coming!" Renji said half drunk. He looked at Byakuya who rubbed his temples. He walked over to Byakuya and helped him to bed. "You okay?"

Byakuya laid on his side still rubbing his temples. "I want a painkiller, Renji." he had been nagging like that for the whole 'party'. Renji had been saying 'no' cause it wasn't healthy for the child.

"Get to sleep and it will be gone tomorrow." Renji said, he helped Byakuya up and dressed him in his sleep yukata.

"Renji, come you to." Byakuya said looking on Renji with tired eyes.

Renji started to undress and then laid down in bed. Byakuya stroke Renji's abs then stroke his own belly. No abs like before, but it was two lives there instead. He smiled and went to sleep. Renji stroke Byakuya's swollen belly before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" next day, early morning, around four am... wow... "

Byakuya wakes up by an immense pain between his legs. He groaned out loud in pain and lays down again. He grabbed Renji's crimson hair and dragged in it to wake him up. His hand slipped down to the sheets, he clutched them so hard his knuckles went even more white than they used to be. He groaned as the pain grow stronger and he felt something warm run down his thigh. He dragged Renji's hair really hard now, since Renji was hard to wake up.

"Oww, letgoletgoe!" he sat up and heard Byakuya groaning. He looked at him fast and could see Byakuya panting just as the pain lifted. "Byakuya, you okay? You hurt?" Renji got panic.

"I-it hurts." Byakuya started to flush under the sweat covering his face. Renji threw the sheet away and opened Byakuya's yukata to see. He saw blood everywhere. He Stared at the blood until Byakuya broke the silent.

"Renji?" Byakuya panted and tried to sit up. He failed and fell back against the pillow.

"We must wash you off, now." Renji threw himself up and came over to Byakuya's side. He lifted the smaller man and walked to the bathroom, almost shunpoing, but would end up with a face palm in to the wall. He walked quickly. Byakuya still panted as he got put down on the floor in the shower. Renji turned the water on until it got lukewarm. He turned the water down and helped Byakuya sit up, Byakuya leaned against the wall. He started to was Byakuya's thighs and worked his way up carefully. When he saw where the blood was coming from his eyes grew big. "I don't wanna to freak you out, but, you've got another hole between you legs. I'll take you to fourth now." Renji tied Byakuya's obi and helped him to the bed again. There he changed to his shikashou.

"Renji, wanna change. This yukata is bloody and wet." Byakuya complained and Renji helped him dress in another yukata.

"There, happy?" Renji asked and straightened the yukata a little. There were no rush, but Renji still wanted to get Byakuya to the fourth as fast as possible.

"Perfect." Byakuya smiled and started to walk. After a couple of steps an severe pain shoot through Byakuya's body. "Khh..." he groaned.

"Here I'll carry you to the fourth." Renji lifted the smaller man and shunpoed to the fourth. Several pains had shoot through Byakuya's body , intensifying all the time until it came to a point where it was like it couldn't be any painfuller, which caused him to cry, sweat and pant. He muffed another moan in Renji's shikashou as another pain shoot through his body. The tears and sweat drenched Renji's shikashou. They were half way to the fourth and the words Renji didn't wanna hear, was spoken.

"Renji, I can't take it anymore." Byakuya hiccuped and looked up at Renji.

"It'll be okay, just a few minutes more." Renji tried to comfort. He went against his limits, but he wanted to save Byakuya and his unborn kids so bad. A pain shoot through Byakuya again and he screamed out in pain. "Shh, Byakuya... I promise you will be okay." Renji saw the fourth squads division and stepped over his limits to save Byakuya. When he got to the desk inside all he did was ask for Unohana taichou and they said it in a second where she was. "Thanks." Renji hurried to Unohana's office, which he did know where it was now. "Unohana taichou!" Renji burst into her office.

"What happened to Kuchiki taichou?" Unohana let Renji lay Byakuya down on a table and started to examine him.

"He woke me up and all I could see was that he was in pain! I-I'm so stupid! I... he... just what should I do?" Renji's reiatsu exploded in the room. Renji cried and had panic. On that he was shocked and had no control over himself.

"Renji calm down please!" Unohana snapped, she took a hard hold of Renji's shoulders and looked into his eyes to get his focus. "Renji, do you wanna help Byakuya or not? Nothing is wrong with him now. He and you have to rest."

Renji nodded, a little freaked out to have Unohana so close to him. "Okay, can I sleep next to Byakuya?" he asked and looked over at the smaller man.

"Yes that's okay. I'm sure Byakuya would get panic if you weren't there beside him when he wakes up again." her smile scared the shit out of Renji now.

"O-okay, thanks." Renji yawned, but was interrupted by Byakuya who groaned again. Renji stumbled to Byakuya's side and hugged him.

"Renji, what, where am I?" Byakuya looked confused around himself and saw Unohana stand at the foot of the table.

"You don't need to know that, but you're safe now. As I promised." Renji hiccuped and a tear fell down his cheek. "I was s-so w-worried about you. Never say 'I can't take it anymore.' again okay?"

"Yeah I promise, just let go now." he looked at Renji's flushed face then at Unohana. "Unohana-san, what happened?" Byakuya could feel that he was sore between his legs and blushed.

"Hard to explain, but your body prepared itself for the birth. Nothing to be worried about, just stay here for the next twenty-four hours and then you can go home." she smiled a, not a creepy, smile at the two lovers. "Here, come, I'll show you to your room for now." she walked out followed by Renji and Byakuya. She led them into a room where Isane waited.

"If it isn't Isane fukutaichou." Renji said and smiled. He walked over to the bed and out Byakuya in it. Byakuya yawned and turned to his side.

"Ohaio, Abarai fukutaichou and Kuchiki taichou." she smiled and turned to Unohana. "Unohana taichou, what happened?" she looked at Byakuya.

"I want you to examine Byakuya's crotch, Isane." Unohana smiled and walked out from the room.

"Heh?" Isane looked at Byakuya who looked back at her. "Is it okay for you, Kuchiki taichou?" she blushed.

"Yes, go on." Byakuya stood up and untied his obi, he sat down in the bed and waited for Isane to give him instructions.

Isane blushed even more now. Her face was red by now, "Lay down with your legs parted and facing me."

Renji tried to ignore them, but it was kinda hard.

Isane had taken a pair of gloves on and was hunching down in front of Byakuya. "This will hurt." she warned and touched the new hole between Byakuya's legs and one hand slipped in and was in some way parting Byakuya's pelvis. It was not comfortable and it really wasn't not embarrassing when Byakuya also moaned in pleasure and in unpleasant. It sounded weird. When Isane stooped Byakuya was sweating again and breathed somewhat heavy. "Kuchiki taichou, the new hole is for you when you go into labor, that way you can do it naturally." Isane explained to them.

Byakuya sat up and realized it wasn't hurting anymore, it wasn't even sore just numb. "Can I go to sleep, I'm tired like hell." Byakuya stood up and tied his obi then he laid down, waving for Renji to come and lay down beside him. Isane walked out of the room. "Good night, Renji." Byakuya fell asleep fast. Renji didn't fall asleep as he worried about Byakuya. If Byakuya woke up by any other pain, Renji can help him faster than last time. After about fifteen minutes Byakuya wakes up and Renji looks on him.

Byakuya felt that he had to go on the toilet.

"Why did you wake up?" Renji gave him a half-happy-tired smile.

"Toilet." was Byakuya's answer. He walked out of the room to find a toilet, which he failed with. It had been ten minutes since he went out and he _really_ had to go on the toilet now. The problem was, he didn't find any. It would embarrassing if he wet himself and embarrassing to ask. But he found Hanatarou after twenty minutes more and now he had no choice but to ask. It felt like his bladder would go 'poof' then 'splash' any moment now. "H-Hanatarou, where is the toilet?" Byakuya rubbed his legs against each other now.

"Yes, Kuchiki taichou?" Hanatarou looks up at Byakuya and sees he is uncomfortable.

"Where is the toilet?" Byakuya blushed and looked nervous around to make sure nobody than Hanatarou heard him.

Hanatarou chuckled while answering him. "It is one in your room, Kuchiki." Hanatarou turned and leaved Byakuya with a very scary-annoyed-confused-surprised-expression, and it looked like he would release Senbonsakura's bankai right here and now if he had his zanpaktou. Lucky little Hanatarou.

Byakuya sighed and ran back, trying to hold himself for just a minute or so more. He found it hard to run with the extra weight in his abdomen and the need of going on the toilet. When he walked through the door where Renji was, direct to the left he saw, that it was a toilet, it stood 'WC' on the door.

"Byakuya, what is," Renji tried to ask, but Byakuya ignored him and locked the door behind him. "It?"

Byakuya felt really good after letting it out. But to his confusion he didn't pee so much. He found it kinda weird while he washed his hands and walked out from the toilet. "Byakuya?" Renji looked at the smaller man with a grin.

"What?" Byakuya laid down in the bed again.

"Did you really need to go on the toilet that much?" Renji laughed softly.

"Private." was Byakuya's answer. He drifted off into deep sleep. For really long... not. He woke up all the time in the need to go on the toilet. Renji had fall asleep in the morning. Byakuya got released the next day and they went home. The days went on and they where also getting boring after a while.

" two weeks later... "

Renji and Byakuya was sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Renji had the normal, while Byakuya had been given a special list of what was good for him to eat from Unohana. Byakuya ate weird things when the cravings came.

"Renji I'm going to bed again." Byakuya stood up to feel a dull ache in his lower abdomen. He groaned soft in pain.

Renji saw that Byakuya stooped in mid step and started to rub his swollen abdomen on the underside. "Another false contraction?" Renji asked and stood up and walked over to Byakuya.

"No, just some random pain. It came kinda out of nowhere." Byakuya smiled and continued to walk, with the help of Renji's shoulder. Byakuya laid down in the bed. Renji walked out from the room and leaved Byakuya alone. The pain was gone, but after some minutes Byakuya shouted for Renji. "Renji!"

Renji sighed. "What is it, Byakuya?" Renji shouted back.

"Can you bring me some pillows?" Byakuya shouted.

"Sure!" Renji didn't want Byakuya get a mood swing, it wasn't fun to see or hear Byakuya with a mood swing, so he gathered so many pillows he could find in two minutes and got to Byakuya faster than his legs could bear, he tripped and fell down with a 'poof' on the pillows.

"Haha, Renji you okay?" Byakuya chuckled and got up.

"Yeah I'm okay. What did you need the pillows for either way?" Renji asked and looked up at Byakuya who bowed down so much he could with his swollen belly.

Byakuya helped Renji up and smiled. "I was lying uncomfortable, but I only needed two or three pillows not ten." he chuckled and grabbed some of them.

"Oh, that's fun." Renji threw the rest of them into the bed anyway.

Byakuya laid down on the pillows and fixed them so they would go into the spine of the curve in his back. Renji laid down by his side and the smaller man looked at him. "Go to sleep you to, better to do it while you can, Renji." Byakuya closed his eyes and relaxed. He had his hands on his belly and felt something move inside him. Then he felt something kicking inside off him and his eyes shoot up.

"What, another pain?" Renji sat up and looked on Byakuya.

Byakuya took Renji's hand and laid them on his belly. Renji could feel a kick and a tear ran down his cheek. "It's our babies, Renji." Byakuya leaned forward to kiss Renji. Renji leaned down instead, to lay his head on Byakuya's belly. Byakuya only smiled and looked down on Renji's cheeks which was covered in tears now.

"Byakuya, I-I'm so happy." Renji stuttered off joy as he raised from Byakuya's belly and kissed him on the lips, soft.

Renji's lips tasted salty from the tears. That Renji was so emotionally, Byakuya didn't know. Byakuya had one hand on his belly and one on Renji's neck when he laid down. Renji followed in the process, down and was kissing from the side. He pulled away and kissed soft alongside the visible parts of Byakuya's body, he nipped once in awhile. After awhile Renji stooped as he realized Byakuya had fallen asleep. Byakuya was breathing soft, one hand on his belly and mouth open. Renji smiled and kissed the man on the lips before getting up and walking out again. Renji cleaned the table before going to the library to read a book about child birth. He read in five minutes until he got grossed out and left, with him a book about pregnancy. On his way to their room he met some of the servants and stooped to talk with them. "Ohaio, how are you?"

The two servants smiled. "I'm fine. How are you?" one of them said. They were both young.

"I'm all fine." Renji looked on the boy. "And how about you?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks. H-how are B-Byakuya-sama?" the one talking was Michi, a young boy who always seemed to be to be shy.

"He's okay I guess. The babies just started kick this morning, wanna come over later and feel?" Renji smiled to the shy boy.

The girl, Sora, started to giggle. "We can, we can, we can?" she started to jump, giggling and smiling.

"Yeah, sure. I will find you when he is awake. Bye." Renji waved them off and continued to walk to Byakuya. He sat down in a chair in their room and read in the book. After a while it got boring and he closed his eyes for a moment. He heard Byakuya move in the bed and looked up. Byakuya wasn't there. Renji got panic and threw the book aside. He ran out from the room, to the kitchen and shouted, "Byakuya! Byakuya!" Renji didn't find Byakuya anywhere and broke out in tears landing on his knees.

**AN: WOW! I almost forgot to write an AN. Lol. Okay, I guess this turned out good, good length and good grammar/spelling. The longest got over twelve pages and this about nine. Lol eating jelly beans with strange flavors. The next chapter's going to be fun to write! My friend who also read this and other fics going to help me. I almost got this up on Wednesday but school took over. I hope next is up soon! Bye for now!**


	8. Fighting for the one you love

**AN: It's four in the morning and I don't wanna sleep. So hope this will be fun and sad. Review please.**

**I Don' Own Bleach! If I did, the main character would be Byakuya!**

Fighting for the one you love

After a while it got boring and he closed his eyes for a moment. He heard Byakuya move in the bed and looked up. Byakuya wasn't there. Renji got panic and threw the book aside. He ran out from the room, to the kitchen and shouted, "Byakuya! Byakuya!" Renji didn't find Byakuya anywhere and broke out in tears landing on his knees.

"Renji?" Byakuya shook Renji. He had woke up by Renji screaming his name from nowhere.

Renji opened his eyes. "Byakuya...?"

"Yes, that's me." Byakuya took the book from Renji and laid it on the night table. "I think you had a nightmare." he helped Renji to the bed.

"No... I'm all fine." Renji smiled and got up.

Byakuya saw the sadness and fear in Renji's eyes. "I can see that you're lying. The fear in your eyes shows that you had a nightmare." Byakuya looked on the clock. It was half past eleven.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later." Renji didn't look up, he looked into the floor. He just remembered what he had promised Sora and Michi. "Byakuya, you know the young kids, Sora and Michi?"

Byakuya thought for awhile before answering. "Yeah, and?" Byakuya turned around and walked to their closet to get another yukata and change.

"They wondered how you was, so I said they could see you when you woke up. Is that okay?" Renji helped Byakuya take down his favorite yukata. Shining in the sun, the white yukata was slowly dressed onto Byakuya's body.

"Yeah sure it's. Where are they now then?" Byakuya fixed the yukata and brushed his hair.

"I guess they are in the garden." Renji's hair wasn't tied up in the high ponytail he used to have, it was untied and was flying in the wind as they walked down to the garden. When they arrived they saw Sora chase a butterfly, while Michi was adoring some flowers. Sora looked their way and stooped in mid step, almost tripping when she was running to Michi.

"Michi! Whooa! Michi!" Sora shouted for Michi. She ran for the little boy.

"What is it, Sora?" Michi looked up at her. Sora's white hair was flying in the wind as she ran all she could for the little boy.

"Byakuya-sama is here! With Renji to!" she left the little boy behind as she kept run towards them. She was so exited she forgot to look where she was running and tripped on a rock. Sora sat up, tears falling down fast on her cheeks. She sobbed a few times before Renji came to her side, Byakuya behind.

"Otta! You okay Sora-chan?" Renji wiped her tears away and lifted her so she stood up. "Does it hurt much?" he brushed some dirt away from her clothes.

"N-no." she stuttered between the sobbing.

Michi walked slowly to them. In the wind the grass moved softly and it looked like the little boy was flying on top of the grass. His white yukata and black hair made it even more beautiful. "Byakuya-sama, how's the babies?" Michi looked up at the noble with gray eyes.

"You can say just Byakuya if you want to." the noble walked over to a Sakura tree and sat down leaning against it, followed by Michi who sat down on Byakuya's right. "They are just fine I guess. You wanna feel?"

Michi nodded and laid one hand on Byakuya's belly. He saw Byakuya move his hand lower down. In just some seconds he could feel a kick. "I can feel one off them, Byakuya." he said and opened his eyes.

Byakuya smiled at the boy before looking at Renji who came with Sora. "Sora, you wanna feel to?" the noble asked.

Sora shined up in a smile and sat down on her knees beside Byakuya. She laid both off her hands on his belly and could feel a kick direct. "Ah." Sora looked up on the noble again before seating beside Byakuya. Michi had laid down beside Byakuya with his head on the noble's leg. Sora was leaning against Byakuya's shoulder.

Renji was standing, watching Byakuya with Michi to his right and Sora to his left. Renji laid down in front of Byakuya, looking into the eyes off his lover. "When you see them, you don't know that they are brother and sister. They are so cute both off them." Renji looks on Michi. He has black hair like Byakuya and a white yukata. Sora's hair is white and she wears a black yukata. The only thing they have together are their gray eyes. Renji looked up again to find Byakuya asleep as well as the kids. After fifteen minutes asleep, Renji didn't want Byakuya or the kids to catch a cold so he decided to wake them up. He crawled up to Sora and shook her. "Sora~ wake up~." he said.

Sora woke up and yawned before looking on Renji. "What?" she asked and stood up.

"Can you wake Michi?" Renji saw the girl nod and shook Byakuya light. "Byakuya, wake up~." Renji shook Byakuya once again before he woke up.

"Renji." Byakuya said and wrapped one off Renji's arms around his waist. "We can walk around seireitei since that's what we usually do." Byakuya dragged Renji closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

And that's what they did. Michi and Sora was with them this time. They were holding Renji and Byakuya's hands as they walked. Renji always bring his zanpaktou with him, and for some reason Byakuya did to and he wasn't even allowed to use it's shikai.

They was walking down the emptiest streets of Rukongai when a some hollows came out off nowhere. Renji unsheathed Zabimaru and stood ready to attack. Two of the hollows came straight at him. "Kiiirrryyyyeeee!" they screamed.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and dragged one hand over his zanpaktou making it go into shikai. He turned to the right slicing the head into two, then he turned back slicing the other one's body into two. "Byakuya, Sora, Michi, you okay?" Renji asked, not letting any off the hollows out off sight.

"We're okay. And you?" Sora asked.

"I'm just fine." Renji saw the hollows starting to surround them. He shunpoed to Byakuya and the two kids.

Byakuya started to unsheathe Senbonsakura when he felt Michi's hand on his. He looked down at the young boy. Michi shook his head and Byakuya sheathed Senbonsakura again.

Renji counted to seven more hollows. Out of nowhere all of them attacked except one. Renji killed five off them, but the sixth was fast and wounded Renji deep. "Gaah!" Renji shouted flying backwards into one of the houses. Through the wall and landing under the remains off the wall.

The two hollows that was left walked against Byakuya and the two kids. They stooped in mid step as they felt an immense reiatsu from where Renji was.

"BANKAI!" the house disappears and Renji stands there, Bankai released. "Hihiou Zabimaru." the snake curls up around Renji's small figure. The wound on Renji's right arm was hurting like hell. The hollow who wounded Renji attacked Renji head on. Even if Renji was severely wounded, a hollow as this was no match. It got sliced into two by Zabimaru's head. Now Renji and the last hollow stood on opposite sides off each other.

"Kyyaaaiiii!" the hollow screamed. It wasn't attacking Renji, it turned around and attacked Byakuya instead.

Renji shunpoed as fast as he could to Byakuya.

Byakuya had closed his eyes, not wanting to see. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't dead.

"B-Byakuya..."

Byakuya saw Renji standing in front off them, he took the fatal blow, protecting Byakuya. "Renji... Renji!" Byakuya could see the hollow disappear.

The pain took over in Renji's body and he fell to his knees, panting. The wound in his chest was bleeding heavy and it made a pool of blood in just a few seconds. "Byakuya... are you... hurt?" Renji asked, looking at Byakuya over his shoulder before he fell forward.

Byakuya hurried over to Renji helping him up. "Don't ask stupid things like that, Renji. You know I'm fine."

"Byakuya, we have to take him to the fourth." Sora said and helped Byakuya lift Renji. They were walking fast since none off them could shunpo.

"S-Sora," Renji hissed as the pain in his chest got more intense.

"Renji." Sora stooped.

"I'm glad you all is okay. Don't mind to take me to the fourth..." Renji's breathing got slower, the blood that ran from his wound soaked Sora's black yukata.

"Renji, what are you saying? We won't leave you here and bleed to death. We will take you to the fourth, no matter what." Byakuya was serious.

"Byakuya, I won't be able to see the kids... so... Sora and Michi... take care off Byakuya while I'm gone..." Renji stapled out off Byakuya's and Sora's grip and walked forward to look up at the sky once again. He turned around to look at them, and smiled. "Bye, Kuchiki Byakuya... and... I'm sorry." Renji was just on his way to shunpo away... to a place where nobody could find him... there he would die in peace... and curse himself... for being so stupid... to not see who... the hollows was after... year after year would pass... he would be gone forever...

But Byakuya didn't want Renji to disappear... he embraced Renji and gave him some off his life energy... to keep Renji alive... Byakuya didn't want to lose Renji too. He wasn't over Hisana, when he loosed her, he cursed himself for not being strong enough... when he almost loosed Rukia too, he promised to never bond to anyone else again... to not love anyone else in his whole life... but Renji, Abarai Renji, he made Byakuya love and show emotions again... he was the key to Byakuya's emotions. "Renji, go and I will never ever, in my whole life, forgive you..." the tears was running down Byakuya's cheeks, onto Renji's shikashou.

"It will be okay, you always have Sora and Michi by your side..." Renji hugged Byakuya a last time before he shunpoed away.

Byakuya fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. Sora walked over to him and gave Byakuya an warm hug. Michi did the same and dried Byakuya's tears away. "He left... like Hisana..." Byakuya passed out and fell into the arms off the kids.

"Byakuya! You okay?" Sora laid Byakuya down. "Michi, lets become shinigami's one day, so we can save other from things like this." Sora got a nod as answer from the boy and they helped Byakuya to the fourth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" back with Renji... "

_I'm sorry Byakuya._ Renji thought all the time until he reached a tree in the Rukongai. It was the tree that made him come late to the academy in the old days. He laid down under it and slowly fell asleep. Before he blacked out, he saw Rukia running to him. She was screaming something... Renji couldn't hear and said quiet, "Rukia..." he slowly he stooped breath and blacked out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" with Rukia, five minutes earlier... "

Rukia walked down the roads in Rukongai. He saw some kids running here and there. They made her think off when she and Renji did the same.

"Watch out!"

Rukia looked up and saw the two servants running towards her. She realized Byakuya being carried by them and got panic. "Sora! What happened?"

Rukia stooped the two kids and they explained what had happened.

"Renji... is dead... That's not possible..." Rukia stood up again.

"We know he is alive. Can you find him for us? We have to take Byakuya to the fourth." Sora continued to run with Michi and Byakuya.

Rukia knew exactly where she had to look first. She took a deep breath and shunpoed at full speed. When she arrived her tears streamed down her cheeks. Renji was on his way to die in front of her. His eyes were closing and she screamed on top off her lungs, "Renji!" and ran towards him. She could hear him say her name before he stooped breathing. "Renji..." she healed the wound the best she could to stop the bleeding. "No, this can't happen..." nothing happened. Rukia sobbed and lifted Renji's lifeless body off the ground, she sobbed once again and took Renji's hand into her own, looking at it before she held it tight in her own... hoping for something amazing to happen... and it did. Rukia's eyes shoot up when she could feel Renji's hand move.

"... Rukia..." Renji coughed up some blood before he continued. "Is Byakuya okay?"

"Renji, Byakuya passed out right after you left them. He is at the fourth now." Rukia helped Renji to lean against the tree.

"You remember the time we had here. I made us come late when I slept in this tree." Renji looked up at the old tree and then at Rukia. "I won't survive even if you tries to take me to the fourth. I will just die on the way." a single tear fell down Renji's cheek and into the wound. He hissed when the pain came back.

"Renji, of course you won't be able to make it if you don't even try. I know you will make all the way, you will survive and you will see your own child's." Rukia helped Renji up and they started shunpo to the fourth. The pain in Renji's wounded chest got more and more painful as they got closer to the fourth. When they entered the fourth Renji panted and the wound was bleeding again.

"Rukia!" Isane hurried to them. "Rukia, put Abarai down. I will heal him on the spot."

Rukia did as Isane said. Isane started to heal Renji's wound with high leveled kido. "There, that will do it for the moment. I'll take him to Unohana." Isane called for help and two seated boys helped her.

Rukia watched as they took Renji away from her. She turned around and bumped into someone. "Oww. Look where you go!" she screamed. Rukia looked at the one she had bumped into and realized it was Hanatarou.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" he wined and protected his head.

"Hanatarou?" Rukia helped the scared boy up.

"Rukia. Did you come to see Byakuya?" Hanatarou asked.

"Is he alright?" Rukia looked down in the floor.

"Come, I'll show you." he waved for Rukia to follow him.

"Okay." Rukia followed him until they stooped outside a door.

"I'm coming in!" Hanatarou said and opened the door.

Rukia looked around the room and stooped when she saw Byakuya. He was sitting in the bed with two kids from the manor. "Nii-sama."

Byakuya looked up and saw Rukia stand in the door. "Is Renji okay?" Sora asked and jumped down from the bed.

"Yeah, he is with Unohana. Everything will be okay." Rukia patted the girls head and smiled. She walked towards Byakuya's bed with soft steps. "Nii-sama, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried if Renji is okay or not." Byakuya answered and looked on Rukia.

"When I found Renji he was dead... in some way I saved him." Rukia laid down on the bed, her head resting in Byakuya's lap.

"It's okay. He is safe now." Byakuya fixed the pillows behind his back and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the next day... "

Byakuya had fallen asleep sitting up as he didn't want to wake Rukia up. Now he had a severe backache. Byakuya groaned out soft in pain when he sat up more comfortable. "Mmh..." he groaned and closed his eyes in a painful expression.

"Byakuya, you okay?" Sora's little voice was tired and she looked up at him from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little." Byakuya groaned again when he stood up, straightening his back with two hands on it.

"I'll go and get Unohana." Sora stood up and stretched before going out from the room and returning with a very tired Unohana a few moments later. Sora laid down in the bed again beside her brother and fell asleep again.

"Ohaio, Unohana-san." Byakuya greeted her and rubbed his sore back with his hand.

"Sora said your back was hurting. Can I see?" Unohana signed for him to turn around and so he did. "Does this hurt?" she asked and pressed in the middle of his lower back.

"Mmh... yes, a little." Byakuya groaned. He could feel Unohana move her hands lower down and press a few times more. Byakuya groan every time she did so. "Can you please stop before it hurts even more?" Byakuya was still tired and all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"It's just normal to have a backache when you're pregnant, especially when you is expecting twins." Unohana prepared some tea and poured some for Byakuya and herself.

Byakuya broke the silent. "How's Renji?"

"He is fine, just need some rest. He will stay here for a few days until he is healthy enough. You can't take care of yourself without Renji, so you will stay here as well." Unohana looked down at Byakuya's swollen belly.

Byakuya realized Unohana wasn't looking at him, he followed her eyes to his belly. "Why are you staring at my belly?" he asked, breaking the silent. "You are staring at my stomach and it doesn't feel pleasant."

"Oh sorry. I was just curious." Unohana said and looked down on Byakuya's stomach once again then up on him.

"You wanna feel?" Byakuya asked and took her hand. He laid it on his stomach. "You feel them?"

"Yeah. It's quite strong kicks." she smiled.

"Can I see Renji?" he asked and looked on Unohana.

"Sure, it's okay. He maybe is asleep." Unohana stood up and walked to the door.

Byakuya stood up and woke the kids up. "Sora, Michi, wanna see Renji?"

Sora woke up and umped out of the bed. Michi slowly opened his eyes and stepped out off the bed. Down the long corridors and to a room they found Renji.

Byakuya walked over to Renji's side. Renji opened his eyes and groaned in discomfort. "Byakuya, you okay... that's good." was his first words.

"Yeah and these two too." Byakuya took Renji's hand and laid it on top of his belly. "To think that you wanted to leave me."

"I'm sorry, I just fought for the one I love the most... you. Dying in front of you I thought wasn't good." Renji smiled.

Byakuya threw himself over Renji and hugged him. "You didn't have to die for me... but I'm happy that you made it." Byakuya cried and sobbed for minutes before Renji stooped it with a kiss on the smaller mans lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" one week four days later, Kuchiki manor... "

We finds Byakuya cleaning the whole manor.

"Byakuya, it's clean now... why are you even cleaning the whole place when you have other to do it?" Renji asks and watches the pregnant noble clean the floor.

"Because I have to." Byakuya answered and moved on to the next room.

"You look stressed and you know it isn't good for you to be stressed." Renji stated.

"I'm not stressed." Byakuya said and moved on to the next room, again.

"You clean one room in just a few seconds and it drives me insane to think about your health." Renji walks over to Byakuya and lays his hands on the smaller mans shoulders. "Come here and let me massage you." Renji lifts Byakuya up. He groans at the pain in his chest and cough some blood.

**AN: Yes, I got this done in just two days! I'm so proud so I will have it uploaded now.**

**Wonder what happened to Renji... where did the blood come from... in the next chapter...**

**This is just fluff so I don't have any real plot. Hope it turns out to be good either way. I'm jumping forward sometimes really far just to make the time go faster. In this chapter I used dots very much... like that. I'm kinda good at writing death scenes, even when someone doesn't die... have watched to many death scenes. XD If anyone is good at drawing from a instruction or just good at drawing, PM me please. I've got some scenes I want to see how they would look in your head. Even if you aren't a good artist send me an link if you draw them. PM me if you want to draw something! Or review! Thanks for me. Bye.**


	9. Cleaning, Health and braids

**AN: This one will be one totally without any plot! Happy Reading! I love Byakuya... and Renji... but I don' own Bleach... XD In the beginning I changed it a little if you think it looks weird from ch 8.**

Cleaning, Health and braids

"You clean one room in just a few seconds and it drives me insane to think about your health." Renji walks over to Byakuya and lays his hands on the smaller mans shoulders. "Come here and let me massage you." Renji lifts Byakuya up. He groans at a sudden pain in his chest and cough some blood.

"Renji, you okay?" Byakuya looked up at Renji with a worried glance. He dries the blood away off Renji's chin.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." Renji lies and takes Byakuya's hand away with a fake smile.

"Okay... but let me down, I can walk by myself you know." Byakuya got put down by the red-head. They walked to their room, very clean room, and Byakuya lays down in the bed on his side.

Renji sits down beside and starts rubbing Byakuya's back. "Byakuya, what do you want our kids to be named to?" Renji goes lower down Byakuya's spine.

"I don't know if they are girls or boys or maybe girl and boy. But if it's a boy I want it named..." Byakuya thought for a while before he came up with a good name. "Maybe Shinkuu?" Byakuya looked at Renji over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sound good for me. What about Aika if it's a girl?" Renji continued to massage the smaller man's back. He teased Byakuya a little by tickle him in his sides.

Byakuya jerked at the tickling feeling and started to laugh. "Renji! Stop it, ahaha, stop Renji stop!" he rolled over onto his back.

Renji started to tickle the smaller man's belly instead. The babies did probably feel it, cause they started to kick. Renji stooped to feel the kicks from inside. "I think it's at least one boy, these kicks are strong." the red-head smiled.

Byakuya laid one hand on his stomach. "A girl can be strong to you know." the smaller man laid his free hand on Renji's neck and pulled him closer. Byakuya looked into the brown colored eyes. Just when they got closer and their lips made contact, Renji pulled away.

Renji coughed blood again. The blood was dark, it almost looked black.

"Renji!" the smaller man shouted. "Renji, you okay? Breath okay? Breath in and out, in and out. Are you listening?" Byakuya was panicking.

"Byakuya," Renji wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "You are out of breath more than I'm."

"Oh, sorry." Byakuya took a few breaths before he helped Renji to the bathroom. "You better?" he asked when Renji had washed away the blood taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, maybe I should see Unohana." Renji stood up straight. He spitted some blood before he walked out from the bathroom with Byakuya.

"Hello, _maybe _you should_?_ Your chest was sliced to your heart and you survived?" the smaller man hugged the red-head. He could feel the bandages through the yukata he was wearing.

Renji gladly hugged back, pressing the pregnant man so tight the other man's belly would let him to. "Aishiteru yo." he said soft and pressed the man even closer to him.

"Renji, to hard." Byakuya said and Renji let go off him a little. "I have a question."

"Yeah what? Promise to answer." the red-head smiled soft down on Byakuya.

"If you had enough energy to go wherever you went, why not shunpo to the fourth?" Byakuya laid down in the bed again.

"I don't know... I had to risk my own life to save you, kinda embarrassing." Renji scratched his back head and looked away from Byakuya.

"I think it's kinda... you know... kinda... good to know how much you are willing to risk for me. You risked your own life and that shows how much you love me." Byakuya smiled and stroke his belly. "Not only for me, but for these as well."

Renji looked on the smaller man and smiled. "..." Renji was just staring at Byakuya's stomach. "Byakuya..." Renji started. "Ano... wanna come with me to the garden... I think Sora and Michi is there." Renji said and tried to speak the other subject away.

"Okay, I feel like I need to move either way." Byakuya yawned.

"You were the one laying down again." Renji helped the smaller man up and they walked to the garden. When they were there Sora came running towards them. Michi walking behind calmly.

"Renji!" Sora shouted as she tackled Renji. "How are you today. Ne, ne! Byakuya is due only four months now, ne, ne? You look pale, ne, ne. Why is that?"

"Hey, Sora, slow down. I'm not feeling to well." Renji smiled and sat down.

Sora looked at Renji. "I can get Unohana if you want to." she looked concerned.

"If you really want to, please do so." Renji rubbed the bandages around his chest in discomfort. Sora was already running for Unohana.

"Is the bandages disturbing you? You are rubbing them all the time and changes them too." Byakuya laid down with his head in Renji's lap.

"I should be used to it, but it's just a weird feeling to be reminded off how stupid, idiotic, such dumbass I was when I got the wound. It makes it feel unpleasant, and they _are_ disturbing me. They itches like hell." Renji wanted to take them off, but then he would be forced to wear them even longer. The wound would get infected. So Renji kept them on.

"I've never used bandages. I thought they would make you feel comfortable, but I was way wrong." Byakuya smiled and opened one off his closed eyes to look up on Renji.

"Hell yeah, you were wrong." Renji chuckled.

"Byakuya," Michi surprised the couple. They didn't know he was there, he was so quiet.

"Heh?" Byakuya breathed out.

"Do you have the names for the kids?" Michi grabbed a pen and paper from his white yukata.

"If there is a boy and girl, the girl will be named Aika and the boy Shinkuu. Why?" Byakuya closed his eye again.

"No nothing." actually he and Sora had decide to make a welcome party for them when Byakuya and Renji come home. They had already made Ginrei accept the idea.

"Okay." Byakuya said half sleeping already. He snuggled in in Renji's thigh, no change, maybe a little softer than usual. Renji was relaxing more now.

Renji and Michi smiled when they saw Byakuya asleep. They looked on each other while they talked about how the nursery would look like.

"How about pink?" Michi said.

"No, maybe something cooler like... no, maybe just plain white or just red." Renji looked at Michi.

"Renjiiii, you're so boring." Michi wined. Just then Unohana walked into the garden with Sora.

"Renji, little Sora here said you had a problem." Unohana said while she looked on the sleeping Byakuya.

"Yeah, these bandages disturbs me and they irritates my skin and makes it itch. Something you can do anything about?" the red-head asked and looked up from the little conversation with Michi.

Unohana thought for a while before she answered. "All the other times you were hurt and needed Bandages, it didn't irritate your skin. Let me have a look on it." Unohana hunched down.

Renji slowly lifted Byakuya's head and got away, he laid Byakuya's head down again careful. The red-head opened his kimono and let Unohana examine him. She opened the bandages.

"Renji, I can't find anything unusual. You have to wear them only a week more. But even after that you have to be careful." she said and wrapped some new bandages around the red-heads wounded chest. "There, hope I won't see you as a patient any more now." Unohana stood up and walked out.

"Bye!" Sora shouted after her. "Renji, there wasn't any wrong with you. Good ne?" Sora stood up and picked some colorful flowers.

"Sora," Renji whispered. "Can you do braids?" he asked and looked on Byakuya.

"I know what you're thinking, lets do it!" she said excited.

Renji held Byakuya while Sora was braiding his hair. The three of them smiled and talked while they also was laughing. No good combination. All they did was slur one's word and it ended up with 'bluuh' or 'prrrrrp' or slapping yourself. Michi was the one slapping himself most, Sora couldn't, but Renji did it too.

"I wonder how he will react when he wakes up with his hair braided, it will be so mu-bluuhh!" Sora said and failed miserable. Renji and Michi laughed. When Sora was done, Michi put some of the flowers in the braid and all over his head. They also made a wreath to put on Byakuya's head when he woke up. Hey waited for a half hour before Byakuya opened his eyes.

"What time is it, Renji?" he felt something in his hair and laid one hand on his back head. "What's this?"he didn't do anything to the braid, but when he looked around on Sora and Michi he realized they was laughing their ass off.

Renji took that moment as a chance. The red-head put the wreath on Byakuya's head, it made the smaller turn around and look on Renji.

"What's so fun?" Byakuya asked the three.

"W-we made a br-braid on y-you, and w-we p-put some f-flowers in i-it!" Sora couldn't stand it anymore and laid down.

"And we did a wreath." Renji said and hugged the surprised man. "And it made you look beautiful." Renji stooped laugh and breathed in the sent of Byakuya and flowers.

"Renji, exactly how do I look?" Byakuya asked and leaned into the warm hug.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, happy... no, erase the last one, sleepy, angry, you have an expression that says 'I will shred you to tiny pieces of nothing'-" that's how far Renji got before he got a bitch slap by Byakuya.

"If you continue maybe I will shred _you _to pieces." Byakuya stood up, his legs was shaking a little before he turned around. He was starting to waddle when he walked. Renji thought it looked fun and always chuckled when he saw Byakuya waddle. Byakuya was waddling because of his swollen stomach that forced his legs apart, which led him to waddle.

"Byakuya, where are you going?" Renji asked the smaller man.

"Private." Byakuya said and continued to waddle. He had to go on the toilet, but he wasn't used to be asked such questions.

Renji motioned for Sora and Michi to come closer. He whispered, "He has to go on the toilet." then they all started to laugh their ass off again. "He, he needs privacy." Renji said laughing.

When Byakuya came back Sora asked, "Are you 'relived' now?" she giggled.

Byakuya stared at her before he smiled. "Actually I'm." he said and showed the Senbonsakura.

The three of them hissed. Byakuya slowly pulled Senbonsakura out of it's sheath. "Chire, Senbonsakura." the blade disappeared into thousand of pink Sakura... petals?

Michi picked one of the petals and realized he didn't get cut. "Byakuya,"

"Hmm?" Byakuya held the hold of Senbonsakura and looked down on the boy.

"These are just _real _Sakura petals." Michi ripped the petal he held and showed it to Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about? These are..." he grabbed a petal and ripped it. "Real..." he called Senbonsakura back to it's fast state and sat down again, beside Renji. "When you are all fine and the wound has healed, you gonna have an hell of an headache." he smiled at Renji as if he was going to something bad.

"Why will I get a headache, hell of an too?" Renji asked and leaned closer to Byakuya.

"You'll see then." Byakuya took his hand and placed it on top of the red-head's, feeling the warmth of not being alone. "What's the clock?" he asked and looked on Renji.

Renji looked on Sora who looked at her clock.

"It's... half past twelve." she answered.

"I'm hungry." the smaller man said and held one hand on his swollen belly.

Renji placed his free hand on his head and groaned in pain. "Mhh, is this that headache you was talking about, Byakuya?" Renji looked at Byakuya then everything went black.

Byakuya sat unmovable looking at the falling Renji. "Renji...!" he catches the red-head and holds him up. Sora and Michi helps Byakuya take Renji to their bed and lays him down. "Sora, get some water, cold, and some small towels or clothing." Byakuya loosen the red-head's ponytail and lays an extra pillow behind his back. Sora comes back with a bowl of water and some clothing and towels. "Thanks." Byakuya soaks a bit of a clothing and folds it twice before he lays it on Renji's forehead. "There, lets wait for him to wake up now." the smaller man raises from the bed and walks out to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. He gets help from the servants...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" meanwhile with Renji... "

Renji stands at a cliff. On one side the endless hole and on the other Byakuya and their unborn twins. Renji gulps before he opens his mouth, "Not being strong enough to defend you, it feels... wrong... and I feel... weak." Renji takes a step closer to the cliff to hell.

"Renji, don't leave. I need you." Byakuya takes one step closer, but falls in pain.

"Byakuya!" Renji takes one step closer to Byakuya just when the ground below him breaks and he falls down into the endless dark hole. He falls forever and can hear Byakuya shout his name in pain and tears. Forever he regrets even think about it. He have been falling for, he don't know. He can't see anything more than darkness, and all he can hear is himself cursing what he have been doing. He doesn't get hungry and he doesn't dies. All he want is to be with Byakuya and his kids. Suddenly a immense pain shoot up in his spine. He coughs in pain for a while before standing up and looking around. The walls is red. Renji goes closer and lit the place up with a kido-lamp. He looks at the wall and falls back. On the wall it stands 'This is what all the souls, who have left without saying a good bye to their lover, comes. We never dies and we never sees the light again. We can't take our lives and we can't live on.' Renji calms down for a moment before he looks up. He blinks at something dripping down in his face. Renji lifts a hand and dries it away. "Blood?" he looks at the red spot on his index finger. He looks up once again and sees that there are living souls hanging in ropes, they can't get away and their necks are broken. Blood dripping down everywhere. Renji freaks out and runs away. He just runs and runs. All that he can think of is Byakuya alone in pain cause off that he left him there. Renji stops and looks around to see where he is now. He hears a sound and turns around looking for what it was. He looks behind, nothing. He turns his head back and before him stands Byakuya. "Byakuya, I'm sorry." was all Renji could say. Byakuya slowly faded away.

Renji woke up and stared at the brown-beige ceiling above him. He was sweating and touches his forehead. He found the clothing, still damp. "Byakuya..." he gets up and starts cough blood. The floor gets drenched in just a few coughs and the bandages that are wrapped around his chest gets red.

Byakuya hears someone cough in their bedroom and thinks Renji just woke up. He smiles and walks to their bedroom.

Renji felt himself get dizzy and falls down onto the floor, blood running down his chin onto the floor.

"Renji!"

He hears somebody call. The sound seems to be somewhat soft and unheard, fuzzy in some way. He could see, but it was blurry. He could hear the voices fade away. Hands lifting his body up in the bed again. Everything got numb, but he could feel Byakuya's cold hands all over him. The reiatsu sipped into him slowly.

"Renji! Renji!" Byakuya called. The red-head was in his own world, not realizing what they were doing. Byakuya had panic. When he entered the room, Renji was coughing blood, almost vomiting, the floor was red, the walls, and Renji fell down passing out. Renji made small sounds and tried to say something but nothing was heard. His eyes was in another world, they were pacing out. Byakuya had panic and didn't listen to anyone. He just wanted to make sure that Renji was okay.

Sora poked Byakuya, but didn't even get a glance. She pinched him in the butt and got a scream-moan from him.

"What?" Byakuya was almost screaming, but when he looked down on the little kid he got calmer.

"What are you doing?" Sora crossed her arms on her tiny chest.

Byakuya stood up and looked on Renji. "... I don't know..." he sat down leaning against a wall, burying his head into his bloody arms. He started to cry, quiet sobs came from the noble.

Sora embraced Byakuya, "It's okay, just let us take care of it." she helped Michi up on the bed then she got up.

Byakuya looked curious at the two kids. They was moving around soft on the bed, hands working to get Renji to breath in a normal pace. The red-head's breathing was fast, he was hyperventilating. Byakuya raised from his sitting position and walked over to Renji's bed. Placing one hand on the Renji's red hair made him move and turning. "Renji." Byakuya said soft to himself.

"B-Bya... kuya..." Renji tried to say and found his throat dry. He tried to say it again, but it didn't come anything this time.

"Renji, I'm here." Byakuya stroke the red-heads cheek and helped him sit up. "You okay?"

"Can I... get some.. water?" Renji asked and Sora got him a glass with water on a millisecond. "Thanks." he said and sipped at the water slowly. "Don't call for Unohana, okay?" he said and laid down again.

Byakuya gave him a soft kiss. "Only if you can handle it yourself." another kiss made Renji smile.

"I promise." he forced Byakuya to give him another kiss. "Promise me one thing. To never leave my side."

Byakuya looked down at Renji. "Of course, but if you never leave my side."

"I will never leave your side." Renji closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He'll be okay now." Byakuya reassured the kids and they finished what they started. They cleaned themselves and Renji before they looked at the clock. It was two o'clock. The lunch went to just some rice and they all relaxed the rest of the day. Renji got better and the wound was a scar until Renji said to Unohana that he wanted it gone as soon as possible. After a week the scar too was gone and everything settled, until Byakuya went to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" one month later, with Byakuya... "

Byakuya walks quietly down the hall, feeling extremely tired of getting fatter and fatter and his back is getting really sore now. He was in the library borrowing a couple books, not thin books, these was about ten inches thick. The clock was late into the evening. When he walked into their bedroom, Renji was sitting on the bed.

"Byakuya, what did you borrow this ti-" he was cut off by a flying book into his head. He fell down against the pillow. "Oww! Wth was that good for?" he shouted rubbing his temple where the book hit him.

Byakuya breathed in and started to yell, "Why the fuck did you think it would be okay for you to leave me! How could you be that stupid? What where you thinking with!" Byakuya breathed in again, "I will not survive the labor without you, and when I'm in labor, I will break your hand." he finished.

Renji stared at him with big eyes. "Is there any alternative on those questions?" he started to laugh.

Byakuya did as well, but stooped when he felt a pain in his stomach. He hissed and put on hand on his swollen belly and started to rub the top of it.

Renji stood up and walked over to the smaller man. "You okay? Sit down for a moment." he helped Byakuya to the kitchen. It was about ten meters outside now. They had changed bedroom to one closer to the kitchen, because off Byakuya's cravings, and closer to the bathroom, because off Byakuya's need of going on the toilet all the time.

Byakuya sat down on a chair and felt the babies moving a little. He smiled at the feeling, it felt good

"Better?" Renji asked still rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, did the book hurt?" Byakuya laughed.

"Hell yeah!" the red-head said and sat down beside Byakuya and laid one hand on the swollen abdomen, smiling and starting to kiss Byakuya's soft lips. Leaning closer to Byakuya until he got stooped by Byakuya's belly. Renji pulled away. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Yes, it would be good, but can we take a bath after? My back is killing me." Byakuya stood up and stretched a little.

"Come here my little angel." Renji said and laid one hand over the smaller mans shoulder. They walked to the shower and had some 'fun' before they stepped down into the bath.

It was silent for a while, until Renji had to ask one thing.

"Byakuya, why did you throw a book in my head?" the red-head looked at the smaller man, his hand was entangled in his.

"...Because I felt like it, no, but how could you freaking think about leaving?" Byakuya squeezed Renji's hand when a soft pain shoot up in his spine.

"I don't know. I have been having nightmares." Renji stroke the back of Byakuya's hand with his thumb.

Byakuya slowly breathed in and out, "Tell me and we will fix it." he turned his head and glanced at the red-heads hair floating in the water.

"I stood at a cliff, you on one side and a deep black hole on the other. I said 'Not being strong enough to defend you, it feels... wrong... and I feel... weak.' I took one step closer to the hole. 'Renji, don't leave. I need you.' you says. You took one step closer to me, but you fell in pain clutching your stomach. I screams your name and are about to run to you, one step and everything is gone. The ground beneath me cracks and I fell down into the dark hole." Renji shuddered at the thought off what happened then, but he didn't remember it.

"That's it?" Byakuya said and hugged Renji. "I know you aren't that stupid. You won't do anything like that."

Renji felt Byakuya hugging him harder. "Byakuya, don't kill me." the red-head chuckled.

"But I want to hug you hard now." Byakuya smiled and let go of the red-head. "You are so cuddly at times like this. Renji what do you think of the wedding?"

Renji flinched and looked surprised down at the smaller man. "I-I don't know. What do you think?"

"It will be fun, don't you also think it will?" the smaller man chuckled.

Renji gave the smaller man a soft kiss. "Lets get out of the bath now. It isn't good to sit in to long." the red-head got up and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Renji, help me up." Byakuya wined and turned around facing Renji's red hair. Byakuya had curled into a ball, his legs spread for the swollen belly.

Renji took a towel and helped Byakuya up and wrapped the towel above his stomach. Byakuya's navel was pointing out and it made Byakuya look cuter than ever. "You little cutie." Renji teased and dragged one hand around the smaller mans chest. "I can die for you."

"But I won't let you." Byakuya said and smiled. The two of them walked back to the bedroom and dressed. A familiar voice came down the hall, "Nii-sama!" it was Rukia. You could hear the voice continue scream and continue down the hall to the bath.

Renji opened the door to their room and shouted, "Rukia! We are here!"

Not long after a little panting shinigami ran into the room. "Nii-sama, how are you today?" Rukia smiled just waiting to get hug.

"I'm all fine. And you?" Byakuya sat down on his knees and gave Rukia a hug.

"Actually..." Rukia smiled.

**AN: I know I always write a AN, but I have to explain why this is late... I was lazy and I missed one evening of writing thanks to my math. I was behind and I had to do the whole chapter in math. Hope you didn't wait to long. Anyway I hope you are happy now, cause I'm. Next chapter up next week. If you are bored, review at whatever. Please read in my profile. There it stands what I'm working on and what and where they are being uploaded.. I hope I wrote that. Bye!**


	10. Hug and Attempts to come up

**AN: I forgot a REALLY important thing! This would have been standing in the first chapter but I kinda didn't think so much about it. In the first chapter, it is about the time after Aizen's death/imprisoned thingy thing! Okay now that's done, lets get to the rest of the AN**

**Okay! Tenth chapter and I'm accepting any wishes. Except the obvious things like: No one can die. You get it. It will be wishes like weird cravings and all that. **

**If you ever do noodles, those three minutes, never use to little water. At the end you will throw up. It's like slime on the bottom and it tastes bad cause you just think of slime when you have it in your mouth. And don't use to much salt! Just a fun warning cause I did it and just came from the toilet, throwing my school lunch up.**

**Um... Happy reading! =D**

**If I owned Bleach it would involve sexy guys. But not as sexy as Byakuya, Renji and Izuru. Hihi... Z3**

Hug and Attempts to come up from bed. X3

_A familiar voice came down the hall, "Nii-sama!" it was Rukia. You could hear the voice continue scream and continue down the hall to the bath._

_Renji opened the door to their room and shouted, "Rukia! We are here!"_

_Not long after a little panting shinigami ran into the room. "Nii-sama, how are you today?" Rukia smiled just waiting to get hug._

"_I'm all fine. And you?" Byakuya sat down on his knees and gave Rukia a hug._

"_Actually..." Rukia smiled._

"What?" Byakuya asks and stands.

"I'm so excited I can't sleep. I wanna see them now!" Rukia shouts and takes some papers out from nowhere. "Here is Renji and Nii-sama..." she points at a monkey with tattoos and ponytail, and one off her better drawings of Byakuya. "And here is the twins and me." she points at two kids, one with red hair like Renji and the other with black hair like Byakuya's. Of course they are all chappy-drawed.

"Ha, Rukia, what in the three worlds are you thinking about?" Renji laughed and got a well deserved slap in his face.

"Never insult my drawings of Nii-sama!" the petite shinigami shouted and crossed her arms over her little chest.

"Rukia, calm down. You know he says those kind off things all the time." Byakuya laid his hands on Rukia's shoulders.

The red-head rubbed his red chin and looked at the little shinigami. "Listen to your brother, Rukia."

"Anyway, bye. I'm going to the living world for two-three months. Again Ichigo need some help, the hollow's getting more again." Rukia leaved the room with a smile on her lips, waving to Renji and Byakuya.

Byakuya stood there realizing he had been doing a pool from his hair on the floor. "Renji can you dry my hair?" the smaller man gave Renji an towel and turned around.

Renji helped the smaller man dry his long black hair and brushed it out. Byakuya did the same with Renji's, but Renji put it up in a high ponytail. They went to the library and read some books about what that will happen during Byakuya's next month and what they will do to make it be as pleasant as possible.

Renji was reading in a book titled 'Shinigami twin pregnancy' and looked for the chapter about sixth month. "Byakuya, here it stands the babies can see and hear. You can have some music on when you are relaxing and also read a book or so."

The smaller man looked up on Renji with a smile. "Already. Anything else?" he moved his hand on top off his stomach in soothing circles. He was getting a habit of doing so now.

"Yeah a lot, like... They have ninety percent of living with medical intervention if born now. And they weight about three pounds and are fifteen inches long by now. You will feel the affects of pregnancy like you will feel very heavy and the weight will affect you back and legs. You may experience relief when the babies change their positions. When the babies moves down into your pelvis, you will feel something called... Pelvic pressure, and... you will have to urinate more frequently. It will last through the pregnancy now." Renji looked up on Byakuya. He was staring at the red-head. "What?"

"Will all that happen?" the smaller man smiled.

"No, it is more. You will be feeling movements of the babies, but their room in your abdomen is smaller and their movements will decrease as they grow." Renji sighed as he read the rest. "You will be getting _a lot_ of false contractions. That's since you are carrying twins. You know what they feel like."

"Yeah, and they aren't pleasant. Anything more?" the smaller man yawned, leaning back and looking up in the roof.

"They make your belly feel hard and sometimes a change in position can trigger a false contraction." Renji closed the book and laid his chin on his hands. "What do you wanna do?"

Byakuya looked at Renji again and sighed. "I don't wanna move, cause then maybe I get a contraction." he joked and chuckled. "No, but I'm tired and wanna relax. Feel the babies move inside me. And my back hurts." the smaller man stood and started to waddle out of the library. Renji made his way back too. They walked up to their room where Byakuya would get some rest when a hell butterfly flew in, towards Renji. The red-head let it land on one of his fingers.

The first thing he could hear was Rikichi scream. _"Sir, can you please come? We sent a failed report, or something, to Soi Fon taichou and she is- Ahhh, Soi Fon taichou, don't do that to Kuchiki taichou's desk! As I said come here now!" _it got silent again. Except for the terrified Rikichi, you could hear rumbling and other screams in the background.

"Byakuya, will you be okay without me? I guess I have to take care of it since you isn't in any condition of doing it." Renji turned and saw the smaller man already sleeping. "I take that as a yes." he shunpoed out of the manor and on top off the buildings. When he reached the office, a very pleasant Soi Fon walks out with a smile on her lips. "What happened?" Renji asks.

"I taught your underling a lesson for sending pictures off Ukitake, naked in bed, to me." she laughs and as she walks by Renji she slaps him. "Bye, asshole!" she shunpoes away.

Renji rubs his cheek, again from a slap on his chin. "Naked pictures of Byakuya... I want them." he walks up to his office and opened the door. Dust came out from the room and Renji stepped in. "Rikichi!" he shouts and the young boy stands in front of him in a second.

"I'm sorry! It was some pictures from the SWA and accidentally sent them wrong. They was supposed to go to the ninth squad to be put in their own news paper, but were sent wrong. I'm sorry!" the boy pleaded.

"Take it easy Rikichi. Everybody makes mistakes sometime in their lives, your was just a little more unlucky than our was." Renji let the boy go and cleaned the office up before leaving again. He walked slowly back to the manor. He walks to Rukongai again, up on a hill and sitting there just looking on the evening sun. It is so different from before he became a shinigami. He, Rukia and his friends sat here sometimes and just talking how fun it was to annoy that old man was that day. Now he was alone and didn't know what to do. He was confused and all he could think off was that nightmare he had. If it was a lot darker and Byakuya was here, it would be a real dream. The cliff he sat at just now then the dark hole with no end. No wait it was an end, but not any kind end. Renji was just sitting a while before he realized Byakuya was sure worried he had gotten his ass kicked by Soi Fon. He made his way back. He walked to the bedroom and saw that Byakuya had turned a couple of times. He was lying under the covers now. He saw that the smaller man was covered with sweat and his cheeks looked flushed as well. The red-head rushed to Byakuya and sat down beside. "Hey, Byakuya. You okay?" he stroked some of the damp hair out of Byakuya's face.

Byakuya groans and opens one eye. "Why is it so hot?" he looks on Renji. "My head hurts Renji. Get a painkiller please."

Renji kissed the smaller man. "I'm sorry, I can't. Lets wash that sweat off you and dress you in a new yukata." Renji helps the smaller man up and into the bathroom, he undress Byakuya carefully before he also undress. They get into the shower and Renji turns the water on.

"Renji, to cold." Byakuya wined.

Renji was almost burning himself at it, and Byakuya wanted warmer. "Byakuya, your fever is really high. This is almost as hot I can get it to." Renji held the pregnant man close to him and washed his hair. Some shampoo and then conditioner. He let Byakuya sit down so he could wash his body. He carefully stroked the smaller man's swollen stomach. Up onto the chest then down the soft legs. When they got out of the shower Byakuya was holding tight onto Renji's naked body.

"Renji, it's cold." Byakuya's teeth was chattering and Renji knew it wasn't good. He had to get Byakuya dressed and tucked in bed, then he would call for Unohana.

"I know it's cold. Just one minute." Renji dried the water away from the smaller mans body and got him dressed in a dry yukata. He tucked Byakuya into the bed and called for a hell butterfly. "Unohana taichou, Byakuya has a bad fever and is overheated. I'm worried, come here so fast you can please." Renji sent the black butterfly away in shunpo speed. He turned to Byakuya again and kissed him. "It will be okay. I promise."

Byakuya was freezing and chattering his teeth. It was so cold, but still he was sweating. Everything around him was blurry so he kept his eyes closed. His head was aching and nothing reassured him the babies were fine. Renji was there with him so nobody would hurt him he knew.

Unohana was there in a few minutes. "Abarai." she said and looked at Byakuya behind him. "Let me check him." she examined Byakuya and come with good and bad news for the couple.

Renji knew the eyes Unohana had. "Lets take the bad first." he said and took Byakuya's hand.

"The bad is that he has a cold, the good is that it isn't affecting the babies." she smiled and gave Renji a bottle with medicine. "Make sure he takes this morning and evening in a week or so. If he doesn't get better call me direct, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Unohana taichou." Renji took the bottle and looked as she walked out and leaved him there. He looked up when he heard Byakuya groan again. "Byakuya you okay?" he turned and laid one hand on the smaller mans swollen abdomen. He felt a few kicks and smiled.

"Renji, get me to the kitchen." Byakuya wanted some tea, but he didn't want to drink it in the bedroom.

"Okay, but I'll bring a blanket so you wont freeze." Renji got a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around the standing Byakuya. They walked out to the kitchen where Byakuya sat down on a chair while Renji did some tea. They got out in the garden and sat down under a Sakura tree, the evening sun shining at them, sipping at the tea and talking. Byakuya was still feeling cold and was snuggled into Renji's warm embrace. Byakuya sat in Renji's lap sipping at the tea.

"Renji, do I have to take any medicine?" Byakuya sips at his tea.

"Yeah, morning and evening." Renji strokes Byakuya's round belly. He feel some kicks and smiles. "You will be alright. I promise."

"But I hate medicine..." Byakuya said and laid one of his hands on the red-heads. "Aishite-" Byakuya sneezed. "Aishiteru yo, Re-" he sneezed again.

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya." Renji chuckled and helped the pregnant up. "Lets go in before it gets to cold." and so they did. Renji grabbed the bottle medicine and put it on the table in front of the sneezing Kuchiki. "Take it." the red-head said.

"Make me." Byakuya said and crossed his arms over his very swollen stomach.

"Sure I can, your choice." Renji takes the bottle and opens it. He pours some up in the small cup and put it in front of Byakuya. He closed the bottle and looks at the refusing Kuchiki.

"I don' wan' do'." Byakuya had gotten stuffed and was beginning to talk rather funny. Renji laughed a little when he heard Byakuya.

"Otherwise you will sound like that for quite a time longer. Take it and we will go to bed." Renji smiled and waved with the little medicine filled cup in front of Byakuya's face. "Take it now, Kuchiki Byakuya, or I will send reiatsu to our unborn kids so they will kick and not let you sleep." he smiled more after he said that. Byakuya took the cup and looked down into the dark fluid. It looked disgusting. He took a quick breath and gulped it down fast before coughing a little on the taste.

"There happy, Mr happy-tattoo-face?" Byakuya smiled when Renji got an annoyed look on his face.

"That was not needed." the angry red-head snapped and stood. "I will sleep with Rukia tonight or something, just not with you." he stepped angrily out of the kitchen and left Byakuya sitting alone at the table. Renji grabbed his sleep yukata and walked to another bedroom and laid down in that bed falling asleep.

Byakuya was still sitting at the table long into the night. He was just thinking what he had done wrong. He felt a wet tear run down his cheek followed by several more. They fell down onto his large abdomen and made him shiver. "Renji, what did I do wrong..." he whispered to himself and laid his head down on the table. There was a pool of tears when he looked up at the red-head.

"Why are you crying?" Renji walked towards the smaller man. "I was just kidding. As soon as I would hear you go to the bedroom and lay down to sleep I would come. But did you even come, no." he smiled.

Byakuya pushed the chair away when he stood. It fell with a 'clank' onto the floor. The tears was running like a waterfall down Byakuya's flushed cheeks. "Do you think I would know, you idiot! I thought you were serious!" his voice faded into quiet sobs as he talked. "I really thought you were serious. I just sat here for myself thinking what I did wrong." Byakuya stumbled backwards and tripped on the chair behind him.

Renji was fast and catches the pregnant before he landed. He holds Byakuya for a while.

Byakuya pushes Renji's hands off him and lands on his butt. "Don't touch me! You hurt me and then you just comes and says it was a joke! Do you think that's okay?" Byakuya shouts and grabs the blanket that fell with the chair and stands. He walks away and gives Renji a glance that says 'follow me and I never forgive you'. He walks out and down the outer corridors of the manor, he hides his reiatsu so no one can follow him and walks to a hidden garden near the manor. He came here when he had loosed Hisana to just sit and think what that had happened. Only Hisana and Renji know of this place. The tears were still running down his cheeks and they never seemed to stop. _What did I just do Renji? Why did you joke to me like that? You know I still get mood swings and behave weird sometimes, so joke like that makes me sad and the tears start to run down my cheeks like rain._ Just as Byakuya thought that it started to rain **(This is my little world so it can rain and storm now and then.) **and his yukata got soaked directly. It started to blow and Byakuya started to freeze.

Renji waited for Byakuya to come back when it started to rain and he got worried. He stood up and followed Byakuya's reiatsu until it disappeared. He kept run to a place Byakuya had showed him once. He was right, there on a big stone Byakuya had some way climbed up and sat there, soaked by the rain just looking out. "Byakuya!" Renji tried to over power the rain and wind with his voice to no effort. He walked slowly to the rock and climbed up halfway. "Byakuya, come in or you maybe get even more sick!"

Byakuya turned and looked on Renji. "Okay, but wanna talk to you later." he answered and was on his way to go down.

Renji moved to go down, but he slipped, clumsy, on the slippy rock and fell down on the ground. He hit his arm in a rock below and Renji groans at the pain. He slowly sits up and tries to move his arm. A huge amount of pain shoot up in his underarm. Byakuya stands in front of him and he shouts, "I'm okay, just get in before the storm gets worse!" Renji gets up, holding his hurting arm close to his chest.

When they were in their bedroom Byakuya realized that Renji had problem moving his arm. "Renji, are you okay?" Byakuya walked towards Renji, waddled to be exact, and helped him put a new yukata on. "There, let me see on your arm."

Renji took held his arm up for Byakuya to look at, and Byakuya did a lot pain to Renji now.

"Oww! Be careful!" the red-head shouts with tears in his eyes as Byakuya cracks his arm in place. (**Like wtf at 'cracks', but fix the bones in his arm and all that.)** It hears a 'cnick' and a loud shout afterward then the shout fades into loud sobs

"There,let me get some bandages and a couple support strips and we'll fix that in a few minutes." Byakuya went and looked for it in their bathroom, leaving Renji alone, crying on his bed. The red-head's arm was beating and hurting like hell.

"Byakuya, you idiot..." after more sobs Byakuya returns with bandages and a couple steel strips. "Is that all?" Renji asks.

"I don' wan' do' call Unohana." Byakuya answers and sits down beside Renji. He wrapped the bandages around Renji's arm and the support strips and then he stood. "There, just don' move your arm to much."

"Okay, but how can I help you when I only can use one and a half arm?" the red-head said and turned to look at the pregnant as he dressed in a dry yukata to.

"I can handle myself for the time you heal, just be here when I go into labor." Byakuya said as he struggled to tie the obi correct. He couldn't see what he was doing, so the tie got messed up below his stomach.

Renji chuckled a little at the comment as he already was screwing up with an easy tie. Byakuya climbed into bed and laid down on his side. "Your tie is screwed up you know." the red-head said and laid one hand on Byakuya's stomach. "But you're beautiful either way."

Byakuya moved a bit closer to Renji and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" next day at one in the afternoon... "

"Byakuya..." Renji mumbled from his sleep and turned around facing Byakuya.

Byakuya was awake already, but he had some problems coming up... his stomach was to big for it now. He sighed and wanted to come up, but he didn't want to wake the red-head. He had already tried a few times, fifty-one to be exact, and all failed. He didn't count with the time he almost fell out from bed. Suddenly he could feel the bed move and looked at Renji, he had turned again and laid with his face towards the wall now. Byakuya sighed again as he made another attempt to get up.

Renji woke up by the bed moving and looked around. Byakuya was lying in the bed sighing deeply. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"It sounds ridiculous, but I can't freaking get up!" Byakuya snapped and looked at Renji with a tear in his eye.

"Oh, don't cry Byakuya." Renji crawled closer to the smaller man and hugged him. After a while Byakuya sighed again and the red-head asked "Do you want to get up?" he chuckled.

"Hell yeah, get your ass over here and drag me up!" Byakuya pushed the red-head away and he walked around the bed to Byakuya's side. Renji just stood and looked down on Byakuya for a minute, until Byakuya snapped and shouted that if he wouldn't help him up now he would use hadou four: Byakurai on him. And he looked serious, really serious. So Renji dragged him up at last.

Byakuya gave the red-head an evil stare before he hit him in his head. "I hate you." Byakuya said and sat down at the table.

The red-head did the same and looked on Byakuya with the evilest stare he could make. Nothing. Byakuya just thought it looked cute the other times he had done it. He sighed deeply when Unohana came into the room.

"Are you tired, Abarai fukutaichou?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

Byakuya turned around with his evil glare still in his eyes. After all, he hates her. "What are you doing here?" he asked and stood up slowly.

"I want to talk to you two about a thing. Can we sit down somewhere else?" she asked and waited peacefully as Renji showed her to the living room and walked back to the kitchen to get Byakuya too.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that woman." he said angrily with his arms crossed over his stomach.

"C'mon Byakuya." Renji pleaded and tugged lightly on the smaller mans yukata sleeve.

"No!" Byakuya snapped, probably going into a mood swing. And the answer was yes.

"Byakuya."

"I said freaking NO!"

"But, Unohana is already here."

"But don't you understand? I said no!"

"Then I will say to Unohana to black mail." Renji saw the pregnant stand and walk past him to the living room where Unohana was waiting.

"So, what do you want?" Byakuya asked angrily and sat down in the sofa.

"I want both of you to learn some breathing techniques if I'm not there when Byakuya goes into labor." she smiled at them.

Both of them went, "Heehhh?" in chorus.

**AN: Finally it's done! Nothing bad, but prob the most boring chapter!**

**Don't forget to wish for something you want to get in a one-shoot. It will be about this, but just a side story. Ichimaru: I want to be in it! Me: Lets see what they wish for... Ichimaru: Wanna go to bed with me? Me: Get your ass out from my computer! Ichimaru: Bye Bye, Manga! Me: Bye Ichimaru...**

**-Manga.**


	11. Name inside!

**AN: Okay! I'm so sry for this to be up so late! But it's up before the weekend... no it's not, my internet is weird so I can't upload anything sometimes or even be on Youtube and listen to music! Happy reading! X3**

**I don't own Bleach. If I would the Manga would be doujinshi's and the anime would be the same, but animated. No hentai, only Yaoi and Yuri!**

Breathing techniques, Mission to the Living world and weird false contractions?

"_Then I will say to Unohana to black mail." Renji saw the pregnant stand and walk past him to the living room where Unohana was waiting._

"_So, what do you want?" Byakuya asked angrily and sat down in the sofa._

"_I want both of you to learn some breathing techniques if I'm not there when Byakuya goes into labor." she smiled at them._

_Both of them went, "Heehhh?" in chorus._

"So, there are four popular techniques when you have contractions. Let me first explain why you want to breath in a slow rhythm when you have contractions. First off all many women that gets contractions gets panic and start to breath fast. And after awhile you can feel your fingers get numb, that's because off you breath in in one second then you breath out less air and your lungs get filled with bad air." she handed each of them a paper.

"What's this?" Renji asked after going through them somewhat failed with only one hand.

"It's the four techniques we're going to practice." she smiled. "Now stand and look at the first."

On the paper, dot one it stood: Think of the word "relax". It has two syllables, "re" and "lax". Now try this exercise. As you breathe in, think "re" to yourself, and as you breathe out, think "lax". Don't let your mind wander away from repeating the word "relax"' in tune with your breathing. When you breathe out, try to let go of any tensions in your body. Focus on the muscles which you know become tense when you're stressed. Remember, every time you breathe out: "laaaax". The out-breath is the one to focus on: the in-breath takes care of itself!

Renji was still looking down on the paper when Byakuya spoke. "Are we supposed to do this?"

Renji glared up on him and saw the little smile he had on his lips. "_You_."

"Both of us are going to do it." Byakuya put the paper down on the sofa and tried to get up. Fail. "Renji, one, we have to get a bed and sofa I can get up from, two, help me up."

Renji sighed and helped the pregnant up. "No, I like the sofa and bed. No new." he turned to Unohana again and sighed deeply.

"Well, do as it stands on the paper. Think of the word 'relax' as two separate words, 're' and 'lax'. When you are thinking 're', breath in." Unohana said and looked as Byakuya and Renji breathed in, quietly saying 'reeeh'. "Then think on 'lax' when you breath out."

Byakuya breathed out, but he took a fast breath in again as he felt the huge urge to go on the toilet. "Excuse me!" he said and walked quick to the bathroom.

Renji stared after him and sighed. "What's with him?" he thought for a few seconds before he said the word, "Toilet..." and started to laugh. He laughed until Byakuya came back, still walking quick into the room and standing beside Renji.

"Continue." Unohana said and smiled at them.

Byakuya and Renji continued to do the breathing. Renji began to think that they would _really_ have have a child. _All the things that could go wrong and that Byakuya maybe could die... no, erase that. But he could be seriously injured or something! _Renji didn't notice but he was breathing really fast, like a half second in, a half second out.

Byakuya had stooped breath and looked at Renji. "Renji? Renji?" he said and stepped closer.

Renji could hear Byakuya say his name and just breathed even faster. _He will say that when he goes into labor, I'll just be useless. OMG! OMG! OMG! _Everything went black...

Byakuya just stared as the red-head collapsed onto the floor. "I think I have to count how many times he hurt himself until my pregnancy is over." he said and sighed. "Can you help him up on the sofa? I'm useless for things like that." he smiled and rubbed his swollen stomach.

"I understand." Unohana said and walked to the red-head. He was still breathing shallow and he was shaking. She laid him on the sofa and stood up straight.

"Lets continue just the two of us and wait for him to wake up." Byakuya said and took the paper to read the next. It stood: Or you can try counted breathing. As you breathe in, count slowly up to three or four (or whatever number seems comfortable for you) and as you breathe out, count to three or four again. You might find that it's more comfortable to breathe in to a count of three and out to a count of four. "Okay, lets do it." he said after reading dot number two. He took a normal breath in and counted to three, then breathed out in three seconds. He did that for a minute before he stooped and looked on dot number three: Try breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth. Keep your mouth very soft as you sigh the breath out. In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Many women also find it helpful to make a sound on the out-breath, such as "oooooooh" or "aaaaaah". In between contractions, have sips of water to prevent your mouth from becoming dry. Byakuya's eyes grew wide.

"Then do it." Unohana said and smiled soft this time to Byakuya.

"...Huh?" Byakuya looked up on Unohana before he realized he had been wandering of in his own thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry." he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. After a while he understood why you would like to sip on some water, his mouth was dry.

Unohana had taken care of Renji's hand while Byakuya tried the techniques a couple times to see which he liked the most. "Byakuya, what happened to Renji's arm actually?" she asked and soon Byakuya stood beside her.

"I kinda ran off, thanks to my mood swings I still have, and when he came to get me go in again he kinda fell." Byakuya chuckled soft when he was reminded of it. The pregnant laid one hand on the top of his belly as he felt a quite strong kick.

Unohana smiled and healed the clumsy red-head's arm. "Why didn't you call for me direct? I could fix it in a few minutes." she stood up and walked to Byakuya.

"It was in the middle of the night and it was just a broken arm, no need to wake you up..." Byakuya explained. "I could handle it by myself." he sat down beside Renji, stroking some hair out of the red-head's face.

"Well, I'm done now. Practice the breathings a few times per day, like when you wake's up, don't have anything to do or when you go to bed. Bye and see you later." Unohana leaved the unconscious Renji and the pregnant Byakuya by themselves and shunpoed back to the fourth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" a couple hours later... "

"...Ugh, I feel terrible." Renji had been awake for two hours, but he didn't feel much better. Byakuya had given him some water, but it was untouched. Renji groaned again which only led to Byakuya to come into the room again.

"Renji, why just don't call for Unohana?" Byakuya walked, waddled, to the bed and sat down beside the red-head. He stroke some damp hair from Renji's pale face. "Really, you're sweating and feel like shit. Well, at least you look like shit." Byakuya moved closer and helped Renji sit up.

"I do feel like shit, but I certainly don't look like shit!" Renji said and took the glass with water Byakuya reached out for him. The red-head drank it slowly and looked on Byakuya between the sips.

"Let's go out, some fresh air maybe will help. But not to the garden, I got a message from Hitsugaya that he and Matsumoto fukutaichou had bought us something more and he wanted to give it to us as soon as possible." he took the empty glass from Renji and went to the kitchen. He put it down on the sink and returned to Renji.

Renji had stepped out of bed and was dressing himself in his shikashou. He turned around while he tied the obi and met Byakuya's soft lips. "Mmmh... Bya..." Renji managed to say in the kiss.

"Bya?" the smaller man said, confused if Renji just didn't finish his name or if he meant it. He didn't care, it was shorter and sounded good. "Say it... again..."

Renji didn't pull away from the soft kiss. "Bya... Aishiteru... Yo..." he laid one hand on Byakuya's back and pulled him closer to feel him. He leaned his head down more to not break the kiss.

"Renji... You too."

After a minute or so they broke the kiss and cached their breath before they started to walked to the tenth division's quarter, up to Hitsugaya's office and knock.

"Hitsugaya taichou? It's Abarai-" he got interrupted in mid sentence when the door opened and the big breasted fukutaichou stood there with her normal smile on her face.

"Oh! You are already here!" she let them in and went to Hitsugaya's desk and looked for something.

Hitsugaya was standing with his 133 centimeters beside the sofa in the office. "It's not from me, but Matsumoto forced me to it. She thought I 'had' to be in it." he looked away to the left and crossed his arms.

Byakuya and Renji stood when Matsumoto found what she was looking for. "Here it's!" she shouted and stood holding in a camera. "We will take a picture of you before the delivery and then we gonna take one on your wedding and one after delivery with you two and the twins!"

There was a knock on the door and Renji opened the door as he stood closest to it. It was Hisagi and Izuru, both with a smile... Izuru don't smile... he didn't, right? (But we know why he smiles? Right?)"Oh Abarai-kun, Kuchiki taichou, how are you?" Izuru asked and clapped Renji on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he got a stare from Byakuya. "More or less. Are you alright now Shuuhei?" he asked and looked curious on said man.

"Now I'm. It got infected and had to treated for a month or two, but now I'm all fine." he smiled and looked on Matsumoto. "What's the camera for?" he walked to her.

"Oh! We gonna take a picture on them and give it as a present together with a pic on the wedding and after delivery." Matsumoto looked on Byakuya before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny this time, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked and glanced at her. Izuru and Hisagi did the same.

"Ku-Kuchiki taichou... D-did you b-borrow those cute sh-shoes from Rukia?" she collapsed from laugh this time.

Hisagi and Izuru looked all down at Byakuya's shoes before both of them chuckled a little.

Byakuya looked down, but all he saw was his belly. He got a good idea.

Renji turned his glance from Byakuya's feet to his hand, on his shoulder. Byakuya kept his balance with one hand on the red-head's shoulder while he leaned back and held his foot up in the air. The room was filled with laughter when he said one sentence, following, "Oh! It's Rukia's chappy flip-flops, I didn't see what I took thanks to my belly!"

Hisagi was lying on his back laughing so hard it seemed like he was drunk to the top of his head. Izuru was laughing while leaning against the wall, on the way down to the floor. Matsumoto who was laughing hard before it happened was out of breath, trying to laugh more and rolling back and forth on the floor. Renji's eyes grew wide when he saw Hitsugaya laugh hysterical too. Seriously, that made Renji go down and laugh too! Hitsugaya Toushiro, laughing his ass off. Now it's proved that he isn't shorter whatever he is standing, sitting or laughing his ass off on the floor.

So, that leaved Byakuya alone and wondering why they were laughing their asses off. "What?" he looked down on the red-head below his feet.

"I could never imagine Kuchiki Byakuya do that in front of anyone... not even when he was alone!"Hitsugaya said when he had calmed down, wiping a tear out of his eye.

Byakuya looked on Hisagi and Izuru. They nodded, agreeing to what Hitsugaya had said while also wiping a tear out of their eyes.

Renji stood up and nodded too when Byakuya looked on him. He let the tears continue to fall along his cheeks. "Matsumoto, can you take the picture before he gets mad at us and wanna kick our butts?" he fixed his and Byakuya's clothes and stood behind Byakuya, holding the smaller man by his waist. He felt Byakuya lay his hand over his own and smiled at the touch. It flashed and a photo came out of the camera Matsumoto was holding a few seconds later.

"Okay! Done! You gonna invite me and taichou on your wedding right?" she looked on Byakuya with big eyes.

"Of course, Matsumoto fukutaichou. Otherwise it's not going to be any fun, right?" Byakuya answered and smiled.

"Thanks Kuchiki taichou!" she squirmed and spun around.

"Just drop that. I haven't worked on several months I think. Just call me Byakuya." Byakuya sighed and started to waddle out of the office. "Renji are you coming?" he stooped and turned around ,smiling.

"Oh, I'm coming Bya!" he ran to the door and they walked out. When they was out from the tenth's division's quarters Renji asked the smaller man, "How can you not see that you are taking Rukia's shoes? They should be too small too?"

Byakuya was walking slowly with one hand lying on top of his stomach. "I don't have big feet like you. Understand?" he chuckled.

"Stop saying things like that!" Renji said with false angry voice.

"I'm not kidding! Look!" he said and pointed down at his foot with his free hand while he kept walking.

"Wow, you have small feet." Renji was quiet all the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" the time went on until it was time to prepare for Byakuya's delivery, since it is usual for twins to be born early, and for the wedding... soon at least... "

Yoruichi was at the manor to see the delivery and to tease Byakuya, of course. Yes, Byakuya would give birth at the manor, not wanting any stranger to look when he gave birth to twins!

Byakuya still laid in his bed, awake, at half past one, in the afternoon when Yoruichi came into his room.

"Byakuya-boy, already half way into the eighth month, heh?" she walked to the bed in the darkness and stooped in front of Byakuya.

The pregnant stared up at her, then he looked down into the pillow. "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

Yoruichi sat down on the bed and asked in an rather soft tone, which you didn't hear so often from her. "It was so long ago I heard you laugh, Byakuya." she chuckled.

Byakuya looked up from the pillow and laughed, "Haha, it's over 110 years." he laughed a little louder this time.

"Your laugh has change you know. It sounds a lot funnier now time." she chuckled and got kicked by Byakuya.

"What do you want, really?" he asked and sat up slowly now. Yes, he had to ask Yoruichi for help, but he came up at least. "Thanks, Yoruichi." he said and stretched a little.

"No problem Byakuya-boy." she said and looked as Byakuya stood up. "I wanted to ask what you're going to name them?"

Byakuya waddled to the closet. "If there is a girl and boy they going to be named Aika and Shinkuu. Otherwise I don't know." he opened the closet and pulled a purple yukata out. He looked over at Yoruichi as she stood.

"Bye, see you at dinner." Yoruichi was about to close the door when she stooped and said, "Renji wanted to see you. He is with Sora and Michi in the kitchen. Bye, Byakuya-boy." she left Byakuya to dress in peace.

He sighed before he untied the yukata he wore and dressed in the purple colored one. It was just a plain purple colored yukata, nothing else, still Byakuya loved it. He walked down to the kitchen which was farther away now. For some reason Byakuya wanted his old bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" with Renji. Sora and Michi a few minutes earlier... "

Renji stood at the sink when Yoruichi came into the kitchen and said, "Oh, Renji! I didn't know you could cook!" she smiled.

"I can't, but Sora and Michi can do the best muffins in the world!" Renji said and looked at the two kids beside him. "We have made some, can you go and wake Byakuya and say that he have to come to the kitchen? You will get one~" Renji teased.

"Okay, but I want two. Deal?" she looked at Renji with crossed arms over her breasts.

"Okay deal. We have to clean up here, so go." he said and started to do the dishes. After five minutes or so she came back and Renji handed her two muffins, which he bet she would give one to Soi Fon.

"Renji what did you want? I'm still sleepy..." Byakuya came into the kitchen rubbing his stomach. "It smells muffins?" he looked confused and stooped with everything he did, like walking closer to Renji, Michi and Sora.

Renji stepped back as he lifted on a towel that laid over _many_ muffins! "Tada!" he grinned and picked one up and handed it to Byakuya. "Here, taste it."

Byakuya took the muffin while he still stroke his stomach, it is a habit for him now. He bit in the muffin and smiled. "OMG! Renji it tastes wonderful!" he said in his happy voice.

"We helped!" Sora said and jumped out from behind Renji with Michi.

"You just said what I had to do!" Renji pointed out and laughed. "Thanks Bya! But don't let me cook by myself ever!" he smiled.

"I won't unless you get help by Sora and Michi who is a lot younger than you, but can cook better than me." Byakuya said and took another bite of the muffin. "Wow! This muffin is great." he said again before he gave it to Renji.

"You don't want more?" the red-head asked and tasted it.

"It's good, but not for lunch." Byakuya said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm not hungry at all."

When they planned for the wedding it got weird and they just skipped everything that had to do with all 'noble' and went with a normal wedding, like the one in the real world. They had Kisuke as priest (?) and Rukia would go with Byakuya while Matsumoto would stand with Renji. They skipped all that boring babbling and went to just if they accepted each other and then they would kiss and the audience would go all 'Woooh!'. That was their plan for the wedding in five weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" later that day, dinner time with Yoruichi, Renji and Byakuya... "

Byakuya sat beside Renji on one side of the table while Yoruichi sat on the other side. She had asked them many questions, but something said that she had one last question he wouldn't like. After a few seconds since the last one it came.

"So, Byakuya-boy, Are you going to give birth naturally or a caesarean? If you going to born naturally, do you think it's going to be painful?" she smiled slightly and took another bite of her yakuniku while waiting for answer.

"Naturally, you get ugly scars from caesarean and yes, I guess it's going to be painful. But showing this much emotions for the past eight month, I don't think it will matter." Byakuya said and also took another bite of his yakuniku. "But, it's only once, or twice..." he stooped for a moment and smiled. "... twice huh?"

Renji looked up from his plate. "You're not nervous, are you?" he asked.

Byakuya looked up and smiled, "No, of course I'm not." he felt another false contraction, but continued to smile. They continued to eat and laugh together when Byakuya felt yet another false contraction after about one hour. He tensed up a little and laid his left hand on top of his stomach.

Renji realized that Byakuya tensed up suddenly. "Bya, you okay? A contraction?"

Just the thought of it made Byakuya shiver. "No. Just some false contraction's, nothing to worry about." he assured Renji and Yoruichi who had both stooped to talk, or even breath, it looked like.

A hell butterfly flew to Yoruichi and hovered in front of Yoruichi a few seconds before it landed on her finger and started to talk. _"Yoruichi-sama, do you want to come over to me for an sleepover? It's me, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, Unohana, Isane and Kiyone. Come over now, prepared for an wild night!" _it was Soi Fon.

Yoruichi stood and smiled, "Well, I guess I'll go. Is it okay, Renji?"

"Yeah, we will do fine." Renji answered and grinned.

"Well then, bye." she said and was gone.

Just when she was gone another hell butterfly came into the room and hovered in front of Renji this time. He reached out a finger for it to land on. _"Abarai fukutaichou, substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo was wounded in a fight against an Adjuchas. Another shinigami was able to fight it back, but the rip itself hasn't closed. We need you to go there now to make sure no one else get hurt by it."_ it got quiet again as Renji stood. The hell butterfly fluttered away.

Renji looked on Byakuya. "I have to go to the living world since Ichigo got himself injured. Is it okay? I will just be gone a day or so." he asked.

Byakuya smiled, "Of course, go and have some fun fighting it." Byakuya still sat at the table when Renji shunpoed out of the manor and to the gate. It was half past twelve and Byakuya had to rest. When he stood an intense pain curled up in his lower abdomen and slightly in his back. He stooped and stood at the spot until the pain faded away after a minute. "Fuck, that hurt." he said as he stood up and waddled to his bedroom and started to undress. He let the yukata slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He dressed in a red yukata and laid down in his bed. He wasn't used to sleep by himself, but it had to go for now...

" four hours later... "

Another pain made Byakuya groan quiet and turn in the by now damp bed. Byakuya had weird _false_ contractions that came every half hour by now. The pain faded and Byakuya let go of the sheets. While his knuckles got their color back, Byakuya panted hard. He was sweating and was confused. He thought on what could be the problem when another pain curled up in his lower abdomen and up his spine. It had started to be felt in his thighs more and more the closer the pains came.

"Ghaa! He shouted this time.

" with Sora and Michi, in the kitchen... "

Sora looked up from the cards when she heard someone shout. "Did you hear that, Michi?"

The little guy looked up from his cards too when it was heard again. "It comes from Byakuya's room, or somewhere near." They both dropped their cards when an intense wave of reiatsu blew across the whole manor. They knew it was Byakuya now and started to run to his bedroom. They tripped a little on the way, but when they reached the destination and opened the door the sight was terrifying!

**AN: There it is! Finally done with it! Wonder what happened to Byakushii? I had to redo this chapter cause I got stuck and couldn't come anywhere and that's the reason why it's delayed! Ichimaru: We haven't got any ideas for Manga to write about! And I'm out from her computer and she is sitting in my lap... X3 Me: You took my chair as soon as you got into my room! And I like to sit in other laps and you offered yourself for me... Ichimaru: … We need your wishes! Me: Yeah... Bye!**

**-Manga**


	12. Big surprises, more pain and more names

**AN: Nothing to write... Short chapter, I love sushi, I love Ramen... More update later!**

Big surprises, more pain and more names!

_Sora looked up from the cards when she heard someone shout. "Did you hear that, Michi?"_

_The little guy looked up from his cards too when it was heard again. "It comes from Byakuya's room, or somewhere near." They both dropped their cards when an intense wave of reiatsu blew across the whole manor. They knew it was Byakuya now and started to run to his bedroom. They tripped a little on the way, but when they reached the destination and opened the door the sight was terrifying!_

Sora stooped in her steps which made Michi run into her. "Oww..." he groaned as he landed on his butt.

Sora ignored him and ran to Byakuya's bed. "Byakuya! You okay?" she was at Byakuya's side in just a few seconds and looked down at the panting Byakuya.

The pain faded once again and Byakuya opened his eyes to find Sora and Michi staring down at him. He was panting and sweating like never before.

Sora looked on Michi before she opened her mouth and asked, "Byakuya, are you in labor?"

Then it hit him, these pains was real contractions. They had moved closer to ten minutes and the pain got more and more intense after each contraction. "Maybe, I don't know." he sat up with some help from Michi as Sora kept to talk.

"We have to get Unohana or Isane her as fast as possible." the young girl jumped out of bed and looked on Byakuya.

"She's with Soi Fon taichou." Byakuya said and Sora was gone. He looked on Michi and smiled. "Are you happy?"

Michi smiled and answered, "Of course, but I guess you want Renji instead of me. Am I right?" he took Byakuya's hand as comfort.

Byakuya's vision got blurry as tears streamed from his eyes down his cheeks. "Yeah, but I still appreciate your and Sora's help." Byakuya said and stroke some damp hair out from his face. After twenty minutes Sora came back, panting as if she had run a marathon, which she probably had since she didn't really know where the second division head quarters was. With her was Isane and Unohana. And Rukia had heard what had happened to her nii-sama and came along.

"Byakuya, you are a little early, right?" Unohana joked as she walked to him and Michi. "Let's see how far you are. Please can you remove the yukata?"

Byakuya didn't know what she was talking about, but did as he was said to do and opened his yukata while he laid down again. He saw Unohana take on a glove on one of her hands and closed his eyes. Byakuya moaned when he felt her touch in the _new_ hole between his legs.

"You're about seven centimeters along, which is really good. How far is the contractions from each other?" she took the glove of her hand and said to Michi to get some towels and some cold water.

Byakuya sat up and closed his yukata. "Maybe... seven, six minutes apart." he looked confused, surprised and pained, mostly because he wanted Renji to be there with him.

"Have your water broken yet?" she asked and looked at him with a smile. _Wow, that he have endured the pain this long without epidural is quite amazing. But still expected from Byakuya._ Unohana thought while she waited for an answer from Byakuya.

"No. I don't think so." Byakuya answered just looking confused. He looked over at the door where Sora was, now he realized Rukia also stand there. Byakuya was just about to say Rukia's name when another contraction came even more intense then the last one. He screamed out in pain and a tear ran down his flushed cheek.

Rukia wanted to be out of the way, but still she didn't want to see her nii-sama in so much pain. Then she realized Renji wasn't there.

When the contraction passed and Byakuya got calm once again he heard Rukia's voice.

"Nii-sama, where is Renji?" she asked and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He... He's in the living world... Can you bring him... Please?" another tear fell down his cheek as he somehow managed to say the sentence without stuttering between the sobs and panting. The last he saw was Rukia nod and then she was gone.

"Kuchiki taichou, if you please open your yukata a little." Isane had put on a glove on her right hand and was kneeing down on the floor beside him. "You're about seven and a half centimeter along now." she said and pulled away quick as she blushed. She felt someone pull her sleeve and turned to see who it was.

"I brought the towels as the other woman said." it was Michi. He didn't know, but he was blushing, making his cheeks red-pink.

Isane took the towels and nodded with an smile.

Byakuya realized the flush on Michi's cheeks and understood he had a little crush on her. He got a little scared when Unohana suddenly started to talk from his other side.

"Kuchiki taichou, we have to get your water to break, so if you please just could get up and walk a little it would be very good?" she said and helped Byakuya up as he nodded in response.

Byakuya stood on the floor, his legs a little unsteady when he started to walk, but he had Isane as help to lean against. He got another contraction and stooped in mid-step as the pain took over his body. He took a death grip on poor Isane's shoulder to bear with the pain until it was over and he released her shoulder to continue to walk. He could feel sweat running down from his forehead down to his cheeks and chin until they fell down on the floor or his yukata. Sometimes it got in his eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes then you heard the screams from Byakuya when another contraction came. The water hadn't broken yet, but Unohana knew it could like as well break in the delivery and didn't attempt to break it.

Byakuya had been walking most of the time since he got up and waited for Rukia to come back with Renji. The contractions seemed to come non-stop and Byakuya was getting that feeling he had to push. Under the twenty minutes that seemed like an eternity, to Byakuya at least, Unohana had said he was about nine centimeters last time she checked and said she wanted him to not push until he was ten or more if he could keep from pushing. Byakuya had nodded and stood up continuing to walk and wait for Renji.

The time kept go on and Unohana and Sora was discussing something. Michi was lying in Byakuya's bed and sleeping.

Byakuya looked on Isane. She looked sleepy or exhausted, mostly because every time he got an contraction he wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she helped him stand on his feet. "Kotetsu fukutaichou, thanks for your help, but I can lay down to rest, as well as you earn a rest." he said and lifted his arm from Isane's shoulder. Just as he did it he heard Renji's voice and turned around.

Renji ran to the smaller man and hugged him tightly making him wince a little. "Byakuya, you okay?" he asked as he let go of him.

Byakuya swiped some sweat from his forehead, "Yeah, somehow I made it. Through the pains and all, but my water hasn't broken yet and-" he was cut off by another contraction. It took him by surprise and he bit his lip and grabbed Renji's shoulders to not fall to his knees. He breathed in deep when the contraction was over. He heard a 'pop' sound and looked down to see almost clear fluid stream from between his legs.

Renji could feel his feet get wet and waited for Byakuya to lift his head so he could see.

Byakuya looked up on Renji with big eyes and stepped away from the dark spot that had become from the water that still sipped from between his legs.

Unohana was soon beside him with a towel and gave it to Renji to dry Byakuya dry as she went to Michi, and woke him up, and Sora and asked them to bring some blankets for the babies and some hot water. They ran away in different directions to get it. She turned to Byakuya, who was lying down, and to Renji who sat at his side holding his hand. "Ready Kuchiki taichou?" she said and stood at the bed end motioning for Byakuya to move down.

Byakuya slid down the bed til he was in front of Unohana. He opened the yukata to let Unohana look.

"Abarai fukutaichou, can you get behind Byakuya and pull his legs up a little?" she smiled as he did. "Okay, when the next contraction comes I want you to take a deep breath and push so hard you can for as long you can. Okay?"

"Okay, will it hurt?" Byakuya asked, but he didn't get any answer before he got another contraction and took a deep breath. He pushed so hard he could and felt Renji pull his legs up even more. The pain was not unnoticeable. When the contraction had passed Renji let go of his legs a little to let him breath.

Renji kissed Byakuya on his cheek, "I'll always be here, don't be afraid." the red-head smiled.

"I know." Byakuya panted. He took some deep breaths while he waited for the next contraction. When it hit, he was ready and pushed once again until it faded.

"Good, just a few more good pushes." Unohana smiled as she looked up on Byakuya.

The next contraction came a minute after and when that one ended Byakuya closed his eyes hard and leaned back on Renji, "Oww, why does it hurts so freaking much?" he shouted as he felt like something was trying to pull his pelvis apart. The sweat on his face made his hair stick to his forehead and he felt Renji wipe it upwards now and then.

"It's the baby's head, just one more push and we will have it's head out with the body coming along." she answered and got an towel by Isane. Sora and Michi was watching from behind Rukia a little terrified.

Byakuya groaned slightly when the next contraction hit and he pushed. Suddenly all the pain was gone and Unohana looked up on him holding his newborn in the towel.

"It's a girl!" she said happily and smiled handing her over to Isane who carried her away. "We have to clean them and examine them since they are born a little early. But now you have another one to get out, right?" she smiled on Byakuya.

Byakuya ignored her and smiled up on Renji, talking with an soft tone, "It's Aika, right?"

Renji smiled and nodded kissing the smaller man's salty lips. Surprised by Byakuya, who suddenly breathed in, groaning in pain and broke the kiss to push once again, he got full focus on their other child.

Byakuya could feel already now that pain like if somebody wanted to tear him in two, starting with his pelvis. It didn't hurt as much as the last time, but it did feel unpleasant.

"Good Byakuya!" Renji cheered.

Byakuya had to stop before the contraction was not even near it's end, as he had no air left. The pain was disturbing, like if it itches on your back, but you can't reach it. He breathed slowly with Renji until it was over and he could go over to 'normal' breaths. The next contraction came fast and Byakuya pushed until the pain was gone once again. He looked down on Unohana.

"It's a boy..." she said kinda confused, not looking up at Byakuya nor Renji. She handed the boy to Isane and she hurried off.

Byakuya grabbed Renji's leg and squeezed, pinched, which made Renji wince. "What is it, Bya?" he could feel Byakuya breath faster and laid his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Easy, Byakuya."

Byakuya groaned in discomfort as he felt something else push it's way down in his pelvis. He thought it was normal and just relaxed a bit. "No, it's nothing." Byakuya got out from bed and started to walk to the closet to take another yukata. The one he had before was thrown on the floor, drenched in sweat and from his water breaking. He took an black yukata this time and dressed fast.

Unohana walked to Byakuya who tied his obi. "Byakuya, I think y-" Unohana had to catch Byakuya as he fell to his knees groaning in pain holding around his stomach. Unohana was fast and got him to bed fast and examined him. She looked up on Byakuya who laid in his bed again and then on Renji who was standing beside, both looking confused and scared. "Happy news, you've got triplets, bad news, it's going to be painful to get him out. For the first, you're only eight centimeters open as the pelvis is regaining it's form and it's to late to make an Cesarean."

Byakuya was totally scared, "No, I'm not ready, not-" he got another contraction and pushed as hard as he could until it was over. "R-Renji..." a tear fell from his eye as he looked on the red-head who had position himself behind him again.

"I'm here, never going to leave you. Now, do your best." the red-head smiled and wiped the tear away.

Another contraction hit and Byakuya pushed as hard as his body agreed to. His face was once again flustered and shiny, not with sweat, but with tears as he continued to push to the contractions. After four more Byakuya was laying panting on his back and glad it finally was over. Unohana informed them it was another boy and that they all was healthy enough to stay with them. Byakuya got carried to another bedroom by Renji, Rukia with two of the newborn Shinkuu and the unnamed boy, while Sora was walking with Aika, the only girl in the family, if you count Byakuya as guy. Michi was cuddling with Aika as they walked.

Renji looked down on the smaller man as he laid there, half awake and looking up on him sometimes. The red-head walked over to him and laid down beside falling asleep fast.

Byakuya went up to go on the toilet just a few minutes after Renji had fallen asleep beside him. Just when he sat up he got an very fade contraction like feeling and walked to the toilet fast and sat down. He pushed slightly and felt something come out and looked down. He saw something red like clump in the toilet. After that it was all over and he did what he had to. He went back to Renji and laid down again. Just as he was about to go to sleep he realized he didn't know where Shinkuu, Aika or the unnamed where. He stood again and followed the trace of Rukia's reiatsu. He followed it to the kitchen where Rukia was sitting with Aika in her lap, holding a bottle with replacement milk and feeding Aika. Sora was feeding the unnamed boy and Michi was feeding Shinkuu.

"Nii-sama, why are you up?" Rukia asked and stood up still holding the bottle in Aika's small mouth. The petite shinigami walked over to Byakuya and looked up at him.

"I... I was worried." he answered. "Can I try?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and motioned for Byakuya to sit down. She showed him how he would hold her and, while he feed Aika, she showed him how to fix the milk in a smart way and that it wouldn't be to warm before he started to feed any of the babies.

Byakuya nodded and looked down on Aika a little between Rukia's small talks. "You like that huh?" he said as she gulped the milk down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" with Renji, two hours later... "

Renji rolled over in the bed and a loud 'thump' heard.

"Oww!" Renji winced as he laid on the floor next to the bed he had been sleeping comfortable in just a second ago. He sat up rubbing his head and looking on the empty bed. "Bya...?" the red-head stood up quickly and ran for the kitchen to find Byakuya, Sora, Michi and Rukia sitting and talking while cuddling and feeding the babies.

Byakuya realized Renji in the door and smiled on him as he walked towards him and Aika. "Ohaio, Renji."

"Is that Aika?" he asked as he hunched down in front of Byakuya, stroking her cheek soft.

"Yes it is. Wanna hold her?" Byakuya asked and gave him the little girl.

"Oh!" Renji took her and stared at the short curled hair, most of her hair was colored red, but the tips was colored black as the night sky. When she opened her eyes, wide, still sleepy, gray eyes stared curious up at the red-head.

"She looks a little like you." Byakuya said while leaning back and rubbing his now flat stomach. It was still bulging a little, but it would go down. "I kinda miss the feeling, even though we did go on the monthly check ups, I asked Unohana why she didn't know about third child. She said something about they all switching places so you only could see two every time."

Renji nodded and wondered why he still was rubbing his stomach. Through out the pregnancy he had seen Byakuya rub his stomach in discomfort, comfort, from boring, from happiness and before he would sleep. It was probably an habit. "The unnamed boy, what should we name him?"

**AN: I know this chapter got ridiculously short, but I got to an good end... somewhat good end. I know these updates get farther apart now, but I have much to do and am thinking on starting on French lessons outside school. Out French teacher is BAD! I have only learned to count to 30 yet... SERIOUSLY!**

**I have to study so next week may be won't be updated... -_-,**

**To Lazy to think of A Name: Thanks for your tip, but to late :( sry! Now it's updated, but I will be gone for a week, 43 – the Friday and the whole week 44, so I won't be able to update, but will write down some kind of plot with ideas and excitement! YaY!**

**Ichimaru: -from the other side of the door- Let me inn Manga! I'm freezing, they said it would be frost this night! Me: No raping then? Ichimaru: I promise! I can't feel my toes... -sob- Me: -opens door and falls as Ichimaru glomps me- Oww... Ichimaru: But we can sleep in the same bed as usual right? Me: Of course... Bye and wish me good luck with the puppy... Ichimaru: I'm not your puppy... But if you want I can be. w **

**-Manga**


End file.
